The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride
by xKovu 01
Summary: A few months had past & Kovu & Kiara are stepping up as King & Queen.But there's a Pride that is forming in the Outlands that have a huge grudge against Kovu, Kiara & the Pride.Will Kovu & Kiara be ready to take charge & protect their Pride?Chapter 15 up!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride(Chapter 1)**

_**Disclaimer: Just to give you guys a heads up, I struggle somewhat starting off stories so feel free to give me any advice on how to start these stories better, okay. Anyway, On with the Story!!**_

A few months had gone by ever since the Outlanders joined the Pridelanders. All was peaceful as Simba and Nala were stepping down and allowing Kovu and Kiara to step up as the new King and Queen of the Pridelands.

All the animals had arrived in front of Pride Rock for the announcement that King Simba and Queen Nala were stepping down and are allowing their daughter Kiara and her mate Kovu to become the new rulers of the Pridelands.

Before the Ceremony began, Kovu was quite nervous because he wasn't sure if he would be a good ruler along with Kiara and especially because of the fact that some of the animals might not think it's a good idea to let him become King of the Pridelands.

As Simba noticed that his son-in law looked quite nervous, he decided to walk over to the young brown lion and asked, "What's wrong Kovu? Aren't you happy now that you're finally going to be King?"

Kovu replied, turning towards Simba and replied, "Well...yes, but I'm not sure if I would make a good King of these lands, considering the fact that I don't know much about being King. I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

Simba sighed and replied, "Don't worry Kovu, I'm sure you'll turn out to be a Great King of these lands and plus, you'll always have my daughter here to help you and be there for you along the way. I know Kiara will also turn out to be a Great Queen, you both will do great."

Kovu was silent for a moment, but then asked, "When you first became King, what was it like for you?"

"Well, first, I really didn't have alot of experience when I became King. It was tough at first, it took awhile but as time went past, I learned more about being King and got more comfortable and not as nervous. Plus, I was also ruling with Nala and that helped me alot."

Simba continued, "I know your nervous, I felt the same way when I first became king. You'll do just fine Kovu, don't worry about it so much, okay."

A small smile formed on Kovu's face and replied, "Thanks Simba, your words are really helpfull. Thanks for the advice.

As Simba nodded, Kiara came out and saw that Kovu still looked a bit nervous, so she padded towards him and sat down next to him and asked, "What's wrong Kovu?"

Kovu replied, "Well, the thing is, I'm not sure that I'll make a good king for these lands. I don't know much about being king and..."

Just then Kiara put her paw in front of Kovu's mouth then said, "Kovu, I know your nervous and so am I, but have convidence in yourself, I know I do. Kovu, don't worry so much, I know you'll be a great king, I know you will. Plus, there's another bright side to it to, you'll also have me ruling beside you."

As Kiara said that, she nuzzled him and Kovu nuzzled her back. After they stopped nuzzling each other, Kovu responded, "Thanks Kiara. I know you'll become a great queen to, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me Kiara, and I love every moment being with you."

As he said that, Kiara blushed a little and replied, "Oh Kovu, you're embaressing me."

Kovu replied, "But it's true, you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

As Kiara giggled a little, she replied, "Thanks Kovu, I love you so much."

Kovu then licked her cheek and nuzzled her for a moment and said, "You're quite welcome dear."

After awhile of nuzzling each other, Kiara responded, "Well, it's almost time. We better get ready."

Kovu chuckled a bit and replied, "Yeah, I guess so."

So after they were done chatting, they got ready for the ceremony and soon enough, it was time.

As Kovu and Kiara began walking towards the tip of Pride Rock, Kiara noticed some nervousness on Kovu's face, so Kiara gave him a small nuzzle and said, "You'll do fine, trust me."

So, as Kovu and Kiara reached the tip of Pride Rock with Simba and Nala following, they saw all the animals in the Pridelands cheering for the new King and Queen of the Pridelands. As Kovu looked at all the animals, he felt some wind blow on his brown fur and dark mane and once he looked up in the sky, for the first time, he saw Mufasa looking down on him with a smile and Kovu heard Mufasa say to him, "You'll make a great king, Kovu. Remember, we are one."

Kovu then smiled a little as Kiara, who was standing next to him, felt a gust of wind brush against her golden fur. Right then, Kiara knew who it was, it was Mufasa. She closed her eyes and smiled as she heard Mufasa say to her, "You'll do fine Kiara, believe in yourself and take good care of yourself."

Kiara then said quietly, "I will."

Kiara looked behind her at her parents as they nodded to her and she nodded back and let out a huge roar along with Kovu and Simba and Nala followed and the rest of the pride. Kovu and Kiara were now pronounced as King and Queen of the Pridelands.

Meanwhile, at the boarder of the Pridelands, there stood two black figures as they knew that Kiara and Kovu were now the new rulers of the lands. As they watched with pure evil and piercing red eyes, the one black figure said quietly, "Soon, the Pridelands will fall and so will their new rulers. King Kovu and Queen Kiara shall die, and I will be the one to to sink my teeth into their flesh and kill them one at a time. The end is near for the Pridelands and we shall finally take the kingdom for ourselves."

Just like that, the two black figures ran back to the Outlands.

**Well, what did ya think? Yeah, I know I struggle at starting stories, that's one of my tough spots, but feel free to give me some advice on how to start a story better. But all in all, I hope you enjoyed it**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when Chapter 2 will be up, but I'll try to make this story better as the story goes on.:)**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride: (Chapter 2)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King, but I do own Krooger!_

Later on that day after the announcement of the new King and Queen, Kiara walked up to her father, along with Kovu and asked, "Hey daddy, Kovu and I are going to take a stroll through the Pridelands. We should be back by evening, okay."

Simba replied, while smiling at his daughter and her mate Kovu, "Okay, but be careful okay."

Kiara then nuzzled her father and responded, "Don't worry daddy, we will. Right Kovu?"

Kovu chuckled a little and answered, "Yes we will. Don't worry Simba, we'll be fine, and I'll make sure Kiara doesn't get into trouble either."

As soon as Kiara heard that, she turned to face Kovu, she frowned a bit, but shortly it turned into a giggle as Simba said, "Okay, have fun then."

Kiara responded while grinning at Kovu, "Don't worry, we will."

Simba then watched as his daughter and son-in law walk down Pride Rock to take a stroll through the Pridelands. He sighed then went back into the den to find Nala.

As Kiara and Kovu began their walk, Kiara looked at Kovu and said, "So, how does it feel to be the new King of the Pridelands?"

Kovu smiled and replied, "It actually feels kind of nice, but at the same time, I'm still pretty nervous."

"Well don't worry Kovu, you'll do great. That I promise you."

"Thanks dear, and I'm sure you'll be a great Queen to."

Kiara then blushed a little and nuzzled Kovu for a few moments.

So, as they continued their walking, Kovu said with a smile, "Hey Kiara, did you know that you're the most beautiful lioness I've ever met? Your eyes are so pretty, just everything about you is so nice. I'm very lucky to have you as my mate, I don't know how any other male could not be attracted to you."

As Kiara blushed again, this time even more, she replied, "You really think I'm that attractive."

Kovu responded with a big smile on his face, "Oh most definitely. Anybody with eyes can see that."

As they both stopped walking, Kiara nuzzled him deeply and said, "Thank you Kovu, that means alot to me."

Kovu nuzzled her back, licked her cheek and said, "You're welcome sweetie."

When they stopped nuzzling each other, Kiara began walking again while Kovu dropped back behind her while grinning a bit. As soon as Kiara noticed he wasn't beside her, she turned around to see him behind her grinning, so she asked, "What? Is something wrong."

The black maned lion only smirked and ran at her. He then leapt in the air, pouncing on her and Kiara landed on her back, but looked up at him with a grin. She then pushed her hind legs into his stomach, and with an urge of strength, she flipped the much stronger lion over head . She then rolled to her paws, pouncing on him as they rolled until they came to a stop.

When they stopped, Kiara was on her back as with Kovu playfully bit down on Kiara's neck.

"Oh, help me, somebody, I'm going to die soon," Kiara yelled out in mock trouble.

As Kovu lifted his head up above her, he laughed a bit as Kiara also giggled. With Kiara still on her back, Kovu leaned down and nuzzled her soft neck as she did the same while purring a bit to.

Kovu then whispered in her ear, "I love you Kiara."

Kiara giggled and replied, "I love you to Kovu."

Kovu then backed off of Kiara and allowed her to get to her paws. Kovu then asked, "Do you want to walk to the watering hole?"

Kiara smiled and replied, "Sure, why not."

So they continued their walking until they got to the watering hole. As soon as they got to the watering hole, they started lapping up some water, but what they didn't know is that there was this huge lion quietly walking towards them.

As the lion got closer, he pounced, catching her off guard and ended up pinning her, and just as the lion pinned her, He clamped his jaws around her neck tightly and sunk his large teeth deep into her neck. As Kiara roared in pain, the lion began sinking his teeth even deeper into her neck, trying to kill her as fast as possible, but unfortunately for him, Kovu saw this and slammed his paw into the lions face as hard as he could, causing him to let go of Kiara's neck.

As soon as he got up, Kovu again slammed his paw into the lion's face with all his might. As the lion got up, he said evilly, "You win this time, but next time I'll be sure that my Pride and I kill you both!"

So, with that, he ran back to the Outlands. As Kovu growled, Kiara got up and walked slowly towards him. Once when Kovu heard Kiara get up, he turned around and rushed towards her, eying Kiara's neck wound and asked, "Kiara, are you ok? You're bleeding pretty badly."

Kiara nodded her head and looked at him with blood rushing down her neck while dripping onto the ground and replied, "Yes, I'm fine. The wound isn't as bad as you think it is, I'm fine, really."

Kovu responded in a concerned tone, "Well, I'm not going to take any chances. We're going to go see Rafiki and check, just to be sure you're ok."

As Kiara just rolled her eyes and groaned, not wanting to go see Rafiki, Kovu said, "Now come on Kiara, don't do that."

Kiara complained, "But why do I have to see Rafiki, my neck wound doesn't hurt much and is not as bad as you think it is?"

Kovu answered back, "Because, it could possibly get infected and that wouldn't be good."

Kiara then rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

So, Kiara and Kovu made their way to Rafiki's tree, and once they arrived, Rafiki went ahead and checked her neck wound.

After awhile of examining her, Rafiki came out and said to Kovu, "She'll be fine, the bleeding has stopped and she should be back on her paws shortly, okay. No need to worry, okay."

As Kovu sighed in relief, he replied, "Thanks Rafiki."

As Rafiki nodded, he went back into the tree. As Kovu was about to come in, Kiara came out of the tree and asked, "You want to go back home now?"

Kovu chuckled and said, "Sure, why not."

So, they began their way back to Pride Rock to tell everyone Kiara was okay.

**So, what did ya think? Sorry if it's a bit short, but I'll try to make it a bit longer as I go on, okay. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it overall.:)**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try to update ASAP, okay.**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_**


	3. Ambush!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Kanaka!_

_Author's Note: I'm changing the villans name, b/c it seems to be getting old! Anyway, enjoy!_

**The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride(Chapter 3: Ambush)**

It was now morning in the Pridelands and it has been 1 week since Kiara got attacked, but is now fully recovered.

Everyone was waking up, but as for Kovu, he's sleeping in. So, as Kovu was still asleep, a young, golden furred lioness came up and whispered in his ear, "Kovu, wake up. You have slept overtime again."

Kovu groaned a bit, then said, "Five more minutes please."

The young lioness rolled her brown eyes and bumped him, this time a bit harder and said, "Get up already."

So, as the young lioness, otherwise known as Kiara, bumped him hard, he said, "Ouch, what was that for? I'm up already."

Kiara responded with a big grin, "That was for not listening to me in the first place.

As Kovu didn't say anything, Kiara giggled and said, "Alright, Starlight and I are going to get a drink of water, we will be back in awhile, okay.

Kovu replied, "Okay, but be carefull."

Kiara yelled back, "Don't worry, we will."

As Kovu sighed, Simba saw this and walked up to him and said, "What's wrong Kovu?"

Kovu sighed and simply replied, "Nothing, just worried for Kiara's safety is all."

Simba responded, "Don't worry Kovu, my daughter is strong. She'll be fine, okay."

Kovu nodded, so the King said, "Come take a walk with me Kovu, I need to teach you plenty more about being King."

Kovu nodded again and replied, "Okay Simba."

As Simba smiled, Kovu caught up with him and he began teaching the Prince how to be King.

Back to where Kiara was, Kiara ran and caught up with Starlight and said, "Thanks for waiting for me."

Starlight smiled and replied, "Your welcome."

"So, what did you want to talk about Starlight?"

"Well, how about this, how have you been lately?"

"I feel great. Yesterday it felt so good to finally have the time to lay down on my back away from Pride Rock and let the sun's rays hit me. It felt so relaxing."

"Yeah it was, I wish I could do it more often."

"Yeah, me to. Hey, you want to get a drink at the watering hole?"

"Sure Kiara, my throat is dry and parched anyway."

So, Kiara and Starlight walked to the watering hole to drink some water.

Meanwhile, back in the Outlands, A male lion named Kodda was getting very impatient because they haven't been able to think of a good enough plan to take the Pridelands as theirs.

Kodda was a full grown lion who had dark brown fur, a black mane, red eyes and a creamy underbelly. He has a very muscular body and deadly sharp teeth. He also has a much bigger and stronger body than Kovu does.

Kodda kept pacing back and forth trying to think of a dark and evil plan. Just then, an idea came to him, so he called over five lionesses and said evilly, "I got a plan that I know will eventually give us the Pridelands. Okay, we will go to the Pridelands and ambush Simba's only daughter and then take her closer to Pride Rock and threaten to kill her if Simba doesn't give us the Pridelands."

As the five lionesses agreed, Kodda began, "But, only one condition, do not kill her, just injure her until she can barely stand and walk...but I will be the one to finish her, got it.

The lionesses agreed once again and they began walking to the Pridelands, hoping they will find the future Queen and threaten Simba to kill his daughter if he doesn't give them the Pridelands.

As they kept walking quietly into the Pridelands, Kodda said to himself quietly while licking his lips, "I can't wait to sink my teeth into Simba's and Kiara's flesh."

Back at the watering hole, Kiara and Starlight had just finished getting their drink and their conversation.

Starlight looked at Kiara and said, "Well, I'm headed back, you coming?"

Kiara replied, "Yeah, I'll be with you in just a second."

"Okay," Starlight said with a smile.

As Starlight left, Kodda and his five lionesses found Kiara by herself, giving them the chance to ambush her.

Kodda then said, "Alright, ready and...get her!"

Kiara's ears just twitched a bit but before she had time to react, the rogue lionesses attacked her! Two lionesses then tackled her to the ground and they both sunk their teeth into her right foreleg hard! Kiara roared in pain, trying to throw them off, but all they did was sink their theeth into her leg further causing blood to gush out of her leg!

Finally, Kiara was able to throw them off with her other paw, but just as she got up, one lioness racked her sharp claws across her hindquarters and another lioness leapt at her and sunk her teeth deep into her back, but was able to throw her off. Once she did that, Kiara ran the best she could over to the lioness and with all the strength she had left, slammed her paw into the lioness' face and knocked her unconscious.

Once Kiara did that, another lioness jumped at her and clamped her jaws around Kiara's neck and sunk her teeth deep into her neck. Kiara roared in pain, but the lioness kept sinking her teeth in further into her neck, causing blood to rush out of the wound and down her neck and soon Kiara fell to the ground.

Just then Kodda yelled, "Stop!"

As soon as the lioness heard that, she let go of Kiara's neck.

Kodda then said, looking at Kiara, "Let's go. She's bound to die soon."

But as he said that, the lionesses looked at him confused, but all he did was wink at them and they retreated back into a bush, making Kiara think they left.

As Kiara laid on the ground, blood continued to rush out of her neck and back wound. As for her right foreleg, the wound was agonizingly painful.

She said to herself, "I've got to get...back and warn...the others about...this."

So Kiara slowly but painfuly got up and did her best to get back to Pride Rock and warn the others. She tried to get to Pride Rock faster, but her leg slowed her down, considering she was just letting her paw drag on the ground.

Kodda and the other lionesses followed her slowly and once they got to Pride Rock, Kodda ran full speed towards Kiara and pinned her and yelled up to Pride Rock, "Simba! Simba, come here now!"

Simba then came out of Pride Rock and saw a rogue lion. He snarled angrilly at them, but all Kodda did was smirk and said, "Give me the Pridelands or I'll slit your precious daughter's throat!"

Simba then gasped and yelled, "Kiara!"

Kovu heard that and came out quickly and saw that the muscular brown lion had pinned his mate with his claws over Kiara's throat.

Just as Kovu was about to move, Kodda yelled at him, "If you make one false move Kovu, and your precious mate is dead!"

As Kodda still had her pinned, she was loosing a lot of blood fast and soon enough, Kiara fell unconscious.

Kovu saw that and yelled, "Kiara, no!"

He then looked at Simba and said, "What should we do Simba?"

As Simba didn't answer, Kodda yelled at him, "I'll give you ten seconds and if I don't have an answer, your daughter dies!"

But as Kodda said that, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw other Pridelanders about to attack, but then once again, he was distracted by Kodda who yelled, "Five, four, three, two, one, say goodbye to your daughter Simba and your precious mate Kovu!"

But once Kodda got to zero and was about to kill Kiara, the twelve Pridelanders attacked the five rogue lionesses which included Nala, Vitani, Kanaka, Starlight and Misti. Kodda and the five lionesses eventually fled back to the Outlands. Kodda, in particular, was furious, he had Kiara, but was attacked before he could kill her for good.

As soon as they fled, Simba and Kovu rushed down to Kiara, worried that she might be dead from all the blood loss, but as soon as Kovu checked her breathing, she was alive, but her breathing was ever so slow that they needed Rafiki immediately.

So, Simba sent some of the other Pridelanders, including Vitani to fetch Rafiki and told Kovu to take Kiara up Pride Rock and lay her down inside the den.

Kovu nodded, with tears threatening is run down his face and carried Kiara up to the den.

Soon the Shamen arrived and immediately went to take a look at Kiara.

Kovu then asked with some tears running down his face, "Do you think Kiara will...be ok Simba?"

Simba responded, trying to keep his composure, "Yes, my daughter is strong, she'll make it Kovu." Though he wasn't sure himself.

Simba then looked at Nala and saw her start to cry and said through tears, "I hope she'll make it. I don't want to loose our daughter, our future Queen."

Simba replied sadly, "Me to...me to."

After a long while, Rafiki approached Nala, Simba and Kovu and said with a sadden face, "I've stopped the bleeding, and wrapped a leaf with medicine in it around her injured leg, but the wounds, inparticular her foreleg and neck are very deep. Right now she's in critical condition, I suggest you give her that medicine near the cave wall three times a day for a good three to even four weeks. As long as you do that, she'll have a good chance of surviving, okay."

Kovu cut in and asked, "But she's going to make it...right?"

Rafiki sighed and answered, "I don't know Kovu. It's certainly possible but...I'm not quite sure. But do as I told you and she'll have a good chance in making it, okay."

As they nodded, Rafiki padded them on the shoulder, but Kovu quickly left and went inside the den and laid down beside Kiara and whispered in her ear, "Kiara, can you hear me?"

After no answer, he nudged her paw a few times and said through tears, "Kiara, please...please answer me. You can't leave now, please, answer me."

Surprisingly Kiara moaned a bit when he said that and answered ever so weakly, "Yes...Kovu. I can hear you."

Kovu replied as more tears ran down his face, nuzzling her deeply, "Don't worry sweety, I'm here for you. I won't leave your side for one second, that I promise."

As Kiara heard him struggle to say that, she finally opened her eyes and put her paw on his and said, "Thanks...Kovu. What did...Rafiki say?"

"He said...that you will most likely make it."

Kiara smiled weakly and said, "Don't be sad Kovu...be strong. You can't loose me this easily."

Kovu smiled weakly and replied, "Good...I'm glad to hear that.

Just then, Simba came up to Kovu and Kovu asked, "Simba, is it alright if I stay with Kiara for the rest of the day?"

Simba replied, "Sure Kovu. I'll let you stay with my daughter for the rest of the day."

"Thank you Simba.

"You're welcome Kovu."

Simba then leaned down and licked Kiara's cheek and said, 'You'll be fine Kiara, I promise."

He then left and went about his duties for the rest of the day along with Nala.

As he left, Kovu looked at Kiara and she was unconscious at the moment, so Kovu sighed and rested his head on his paws and slowly fell asleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Hope you liked it b/c I worked long and hard on this chapter.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter(s) will be up, but I'll do my very best to update ASAP!**

**I would also like to Thank the following reviewers for helping me continue my stories: Diego Varen, Wen Wen and Kovu115(You have stuck with me with each and every story of mine ever since I started writing stories and for that, I Thank you very much for helping me, I very much appreciate it)!**

**Anyway, for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_**


	4. Simba's nightmare!

**The Lion King 3: The Dark ****Pride(****Chapter 4)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own __Kodda_

It was still night over the Pridelands and everyone was sleeping peacefully except for Simba who was having a nightmare.

_It was afternoon in the __Pridelands__ as the King of the lands walked up to the tip of Pride Rock to see if everything was alright._ _As __Simba__ looked over the lands__, it had seemed everything was alright, but before __Simba__ looked away, something caught his eye. He then narrowed his eyes and finally realized something was wrong. _

_So, he ran down Pride Rock and a few minutes later, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, his Pride being attacked by some other rogue Pride.__ As he was about to run towards the fight, he looked to his left and saw his mate, __Nala__, fighting some rogue lionesses._

_To where __Nala__ was, one rogue lioness jumped at her and sunk her teeth deep into her back, but __Nala__ was able to throw her off and she jumped at the lioness and pinned her, but just as __Nala__ was going to kill the lioness, another rogue lioness barreled into her that sent __Nala__ sprawling across the ground. But as __Nala__ got up, the lioness racked her claws across __Nala's__ face, causing her to roar in pain. As blood kept rushing down __Nala's__ face and dripping to the ground__, two more lionesses jumped at her and one lioness sunk her teeth deep into Nala's chest and the other clamped her jaws around Nala's flank and began sinking her teeth deeper and deeper into Nala's neck, spilling her flesh fast onto the ground, forming a puddle of blood in front of her neck and chest. She began gasping for air but all the lioness did was keep a firm grip on Nala's neck and soon enough, she breathed her last breath and fell limp. _

_The lioness then shook Nala's corpse by the neck to make sure she was dead, she was, so the lioness threw her dead body out of her mouth and to the side. The rogue lionesses smiled while licking Nala's blood of their lips and walked away, satisfied with their kill._

_Simba just stood there, shocked seeing his mate dead, covered in blood. He tried to run to her, but he couldn't, it was like he was frozen and couldn't move from that spot. He then heard another roar of pain and saw a Pridelander named Starlight being attacked by three rogue lionesses. _

_A rogue lioness then jumped on Starlight and pinned her to the ground, but just as the lioness was going to kill her, Starlight got one of her forelegs loose and rack her claws across the lioness' neck. She then got her hind legs loose and kicked the lioness in the stomach and the lioness went sprawling across the ground. Starlight got up and ran towards her and sunk her teeth deep into the lioness' neck, causing blood to pour out of her neck, and soon enough, the lioness breathed her last breath and fell limp. Starlight then threw the dead lioness out of her mouth and soon after that, the other two lionesses jumped at her and began clawing and biting at Starlight's flesh and soon enough, the lioness named Tika had her pinned tightly on the ground. Startlight, who's almost dead, looked up and saw the lioness smile and soon sunk her teeth deep into her neck. As blood began pouring out of her neck, her eyes widened and her head finally dropped to the grass, blood running out of her mouth. As Tika smiled, satisfied with the kill, but just to make sure she was truely dead, she sunk her teeth deep into Starlight's neck and broke Starlight's neck. The two lionesses looked at each other, blood dripping from their mouths. They smiled and moved on._

_Vitani, who had just finished off a rogue lioness, looked up and all of a sudden was met with a heavy blow to the face by a muscular brown lion, sending her flying to the ground. As Vitani quickly rose jumped for his neck, the brown lion only smiled and easily dodged her attack. When she missed, this gave Kodda the chance to attack back, so as she flew past him, Kodda racked his claws accross the young lioness' stomach. Vitani roared in pain, but when Kodda pounced, she kicked him in the stomach. Kodda only fell slightly, but was able to quickly roll to his paws. He then leapt again, sinking his teeth into Vitani's neck, but was thrown and Vitani racked her claws across Kodda's face. She tried going for his neck, but the lion stepped out of the way, causing her to miss. Kodda then ran, pushing Vitani to the ground, biting into her neck with his teeth aggressively! Vitani tried pushing him off or flipping him over, but the lion poured all of his weight into her and soon her blue eyes widened for the last time. Her head fell to the ground and she didn't move, her mouth opened slightly._

_Simba looked horrified, but he again heard another roar in pain. He then turned to his right and saw Kiara being attacked by the same brown lion who killed Vitani. _

_Kodda then slammed his paw into Kiara's face and she hit the ground heavily. Kodda then pinned her to the ground, but Kiara was able to get her right paw loose and racked her claws accross his face, causing blood to rush down his face. He stumbled a bit, which allowed her to get her hind legs loose. Kiara then shoved her hind legs into his stomach and kicked him off her. But just as Kiara got to her paws, Kodda quickly got to his paws and once again, slammed his mighty paw into her face, sending her sprawling accross the ground. He then quickly leapt at her and once again, pinning her tightly into the ground. Kodda smiled, then began sinking his teeth deep into her neck aggressively. As blood began pouring out of her neck, creating a small puddle of blood around her neck. She tried getting her hind legs loose but couldn't as her brown eyes widened one last time and soon her head fell to the ground and lay limp, her mouth opened slightly with blood running out of her mouth. Kodda threw Kiara's dead body out of his mouth and smiled, blood dripping from his mouth._

_Simba then yelled, "Kiara, No!"_

_Simba then ran towards her and nudged her soft neck a few times and said, "Kiara? Kiara, please wake up...Kiara."_

_As there was no response, he put his ear to her mouth to see if she was breathing, hoping she would be alive, but she wasn't, she was dead. He sighed sadly, but then thought to himself, "Where's Kovu."_

_He scanned the area and finally saw him. Kovu was lying on the ground, motioneless with blood still pouring from his neck wound. He then walked towards him and noticed that his body was soaked in blood from all of his wounds. Kovu was dead._

_But then in one swift second, Simba was sent sprawling across the ground and towards a cliff. As soon as he got up, his hind legs slipped and he fell, but was able to catch onto the edge. _

_Kodda then walked up to him and said, "I told you what would happen if you didn't give me the Pridelands. It's to late now, your whole Pride and family is dead and now, you're next!"_

_He then sank his claws into Simba's paws and said in his ear, "Long live the King!" He then shoved Simba off the cliff and just before Simba hit the ground, he woke up!_

His head shot up and looked around him to find everyone still sleeping. He sighed and said to himself, "It was only a dream, everyone's okay."

so after awhile of breathing heavily, his breathing slowly turned back to normal. He sighed one more time then put his head on his paws and soon fell asleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Hope you liked it, I worked long and hard on it.**

**Anyway, I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try to update ASAP, okay.**

**But for now, please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_**


	5. Chapter 5

The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride(Chapter 5)

It was morning in the Pridelands as Simba had just gotten up and was about to go and get a morning drink, but first he wanted to see how Kiara was doing. He walked over to where Kovu and Kiara was and saw that Kovu was laying down next to her resting his head protectively over Kiara's neck with his paw resting on the side of her belly.

Simba smiled a little bit then went down to get a drink at the watering hole.

Meanwhile, in the Outlands, Kodda was trying to come up with another plan to take over the Pridelands.

"There has to be a way to get into the Pridelands," raged Kodda.

Then it hit him, "Of course, I can't beat them on their own land, but if I can get them over here, they will be powerless."

He then thought a little more and realized there was one flaw in his plan, he would never be able to get both Kovu and Kiara in the Outlands, but then said to himself, "I'll just take the princess and hold her for a handsome fee - the Pridelands and her family get's to see her alive again, since she is injured and vulnerable, it will be even easier."

He immediately started to plan. He would wait till the pride went hunting with extra members to bring an extra kill for the ailing princess. He would quietly sneak into the Pridelands then, with a select team of lionesses, he would take her.

Back in the Pridelands, everyone was just starting to wake including Kovu, who just got up, stretching his legs and body. He shook his head a little to shake out the sleepiness he still had. He then walked over to Kiara and licked her cheek and asked, "Kiara, can you hear me?"

As Kiara didn't answer, he nudged her neck gently and at that she moaned a bit. Kovu put on a weak smile and asked, "Kiara, are you feeling any better?"

Kiara answered weakly, though her eyes remained closed, "No, not really. My...body hurts...terribly. It's so...hard to...breath."

Kovu looked on her with pain in his eyes, but managed to reply, "Okay, well get some more rest, you'll need it okay."

Kiara responded, "Okay...I'll try.

Kovu then nuzzled her deeply for a moment, then licked her cheek and said, "You'll be fine, I promise. I love you."

Kiara responded, "Okay, I love...you...to."

Soon enough, Kiara fell unconscious again. So Kovu walked over to Vitani and Starlight, who were talking to each other and said, "Um, sorry to interrupt, but while the lionesses go hunting and while Simba teaches me more about being King, could you to stay and watch Kiara, to make sure nothing bad happens while we are gone?"

Vitani replied, "Sure."

Starlight answered, "Okay."

Kovu smiled and said, "Thanks."

They both replied, "No Problem Kovu."

Kovu smiled and then walked towards Simba and they both left Pride Rock. A few minutes later, Nala had informed Starlight and Vitani that she was taking the lionesses out hunting, and that they should keep an eye on Kiara so that if there were any trouble while they were gone, they would be there to protect and watch over her.

Back in the Outlands, Kodda had gathered about six lionesses and they began crossing the boarders. So, as Kodda and his lionesses approached Pride Rock in absolute silence, they quietly walked up the stone steps and saw Kiara, still knocked out cold, but then they say another Pridelander walk inside the den.

Kodda smiled to himself and said, "This should be easy."

So, he quietly got closer to her and as soon as she turned around, she gasped but had no time to react as Kodda slammed his mighty paw into her face and went sprawling across the ground. She groaned in pain and rolled onto her back, as her head throbbed.

Kodda then approached and pinned her on the stone floor. He grinned evilly and sunk his claws deep into her right foreleg and turned her forleg until her heard it crack. She roared in agony as he stepped on her broken leg viciously, trying to crush it as much as possible so she couldn't walk. She roared in even more agony and was going to yell for help, but Kodda clamped his jaws around her neck and began sinking his teeth deep into her neck, spilling her flesh fast. As blood began pouring out of the Pridelanders neck, forming a small puddle beneath her head, he felt some of her flesh seep into his mouth and soon enough Starlight's eyes closed and her head fell back onto the stone floor, falling into a deep unconsciousness.

As soon as she fell unconscious, he removed his teeth from Starlight's neck and spit out a large chunk of her flesh. As soon as he started to walk away from Starlight's unconscious body, he unexpectedly saw Vitani enter the den. So before Vitani had anytime to react, he slammed his mighty paw into her head and and her body slammed into the cave wall hard and immediately was knocked out cold. He then walked over to the young lioness' unconscious body and bumped her to make sure she was unconscious.

She was, so he turned towards Kiara again and saw that she was still out cold, so before he put her limp form on his back, he couldn't help looking at her. For the first time he saw her when she was peaceful, or as peaceful as she could be in her current state. He looked upon her, a strange feeling overcame him, "Could this be what that snotnose Kovu feels everytime he looks at her?" he thought. He decided that it was, so he made a decision, when he had the Pridelands, she would remain with him...always. With that, he positioned Kiara on his back and prepared to go back to the Outlands, but he then thought about the two other unconscious lionesses.

That when they would wake up, they would most likely know where they took her and would tell Simba and Kovu where she was, so he then said to some of his lionesses to go ahead and take them to. So the lionesses nodded and picked up the unconscious bodies of Vitani and Starlight and went to the Outlands.

So, just as they were about to cross over into the Outlands, he looked all the way back at Pride Rock and said, "I will have the Pridelands soon and once we find you in our lands, we will kill you Simba, along with Kovu, Nala and the rest of your pathetic Pridelanders."

He smiled evilly and went back to the Outlands with Kiara on his back, where he would would keep her until he got the Pridelands.

**Well, what did you think? Yeah, sorry if it took awhile, it's just that I've been really busy and haven't gotten the time to finish this sooner.**

**Anyway, but I'll try to Update ASAP, okay.**

**But for now, please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride(Chapter 6)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Kanaka, Kodda and Teeka!_

_Authors Note: Some of it is a bit brutal, but I tried to make it as good as possible. Anyway, on with the story!_

It was now early afternoon as Kodda and his lionesses had brought Kiara, along with Starlight and Vitani, and put them in a empty cave.

After awhile Vitani started to wake. As she opened her eyes, she was very dazed and felt very dizzy from the blow Kodda gave her earlier. She groaned slightly and asked quietly, "Where am I?"

She looked around trying to get her eyes adjusted and saw that she was in a empty cave. It was very dry and warm in the cave, as her tanish fur was getting damp, she slowly got up on her paws and walked slowly further back into the cave and saw two figures on the ground, not moving. She squinted her eyes and finally noticed who they were.

She gasped a little and said quietly, "Kiara, Starlight?

She then quickly walked over to them and she lowered her ear to Kiara's mouth to see if she was alive, she was. So she walked towards Starlight to see if she was breathing, she to was alive, though she gasped and saw that Starlight's neck was still a bit bloody.

As soon as Vitani started to panic, she heard a voice speak, "Well, I see that you are finally awake.

Vitani snarled and asked, "What did you do to her?"

Kodda smirked and replied, "Well, let's see, I was planing earlier today on how to get the Pridelands, so when I came up with the idea that I would steal Kiara and bring her here and when Simba and Kovu would find out, the only way they would be able to see Kiara alive again was to give me the Pridelands and I'de eventually kill them so I could rule, if they wouldn't I'de kill Kiara and then I would take the Pridelands by force, killing Simba and Kovu right after Kiara."

He continued, "So, I assembled a team of lionesses and once everyone would be gone, I'de steal Kiara and take her for myself, but when I arrived, I saw that stupid Pridelander friend of yours and so I attacked her and eventually knocked her out cold by crushing her leg and sinking my teeth into her neck. Then you came in and I was forced to knock you out cold. Once you were unconscious, I walked towards Kiara and felt this strange feeling when I looked at her, I wondered if Kovu had felt the same way when he looked at her. Then another idea popped up, I would steal Kiara and once Kovu and Simba were dead, she would be with me for as long as I would rule. So, we started to leave, but then thought that if we left you there, you would tell the stupid Pridelanders, Kovu and Simba, where we took you, so we decided to take you along so you couldn't tell them."

Vitani grew even angrier, snarling dangerously and said, "You will never rule rogue, and what makes you think that Kiara would want to rule with you?"

Kodda growled a little when she called him 'rogue,' so he spat, "It's none of your business pathetic Outsider, I'm the one in charge, and you will do what I say and when I say, got it!"

Vitani's eyes snapped at him with fire in them when he called her an 'Outsider,' so she leapt at him, but Kodda slammed his paw once again into her face and she hit the ground hard. She weakly got to her paws and said, "You know...If you don't give Kiara and Starlight some medicine for their wound, they could very well die."

Kodda smiled evilly and replied, "What makes you think I care about that stupid Pridelander friend of yours, I don't care if she dies. Besides, that's how I like Pridelanders, dead. Kiara's going to survive, I can guarantee you that."

Vitani yelled, "Don't you dare talk about them that way you pathetic rogue. You'll be sorry you ever did this and..."

But Vitani wasn't able to finish as he slammed his paw into her face and she was immediately knocked out cold. Kodda just smirked as he saw Vitani's eyes closed and fell unconscious and then walked away.

Back in the Pridelands, Kovu and Simba had just noticed that Kiara, Starlight and Vitani were gone. So Kovu had figured that they were probably taken to the Outlands, so he gathered a team of five lionesses to go with him to the Outlands and Simba gathered another team of five lionesses to go with him and search. Kovu would search on the south side of the Outlands and Simba's team would search on the northern side.

So, very cautiously, they entered the Outlands. Simba's group split up from Kovu's group and went to search up on the northern side. So, after awhile of searching, some of the lionesses were asking Kovu, "Um, Kovu, since we are not having any luck, could we go back? I'm getting a bad feeling that something bad might happen soon."

But as Kovu turned around to answer, he was met with a huge blow to the head and was immediately knocked out cold. Just then, the five Pridelanders were surrounded with no other choice but fight. One of the Pridelanders asked another Pridelander, "What do we do now? We are good as dead."

But before she could answer, the rogues began attacking the five Pridelanders. One of the rogue lioness' jumped at a Pridelander and slammed her paw into her face and she went sprawling across the ground. But before she could get up, another lioness jumped at her and sunk her teeth deep into her chest aggressively, causing blood to rush out of the wound! As she roared in pain, another lioness came and pinned her and sunk her teeth into the Pridelanders neck as soon enough her eyes widened one last time then her head fell onto the ground with blood running out of her mouth and died. The lioness removed her jaws from the Pridelanders throat and got of her as puddles of blood was forming underneath the dead Pridelander.

Just then, another rogue lioness named Teeka jumped on the Pridelanders' back and started clawing at her and chewing into her neck. As blood began pouring down her neck, the Pridelander roared in pain but was unable to throw the lioness off her. She felt herself grow weaker and weaker and fell to the ground dead, her mouth opened slightly with blood continuing to run out of her mouth. The lioness removed her jaws from the dead Pridelanders' neck and smiled with blood dripping from her muzzle.

Three lionesses then ran at another Pridelander named Sina and pinned her to the ground. One of the lioness' sunk her teeth into both of her forelegs, the second ones sank her teeth into her chest and Teeka gripped her teeth into Sina's neck. The Pridelander roared in pain, but that only made the lionesses sink their teeth into her body deeper. As puddles of blood formed beneath her body, her eyes widened and her head dropped to the ground, blood running out of her mouth. But to make sure the Pridelander was truly dead, Teeka twisted and broke Sina's neck. The lionesses smiled at each other, blood dripping from their mouths, and walked away.

Then the rogue saw a Pridelander named Kanaka run at her, but before she got to her, the lioness slammed her paw into her mouth and broke Kanaka's jaw and she hit the ground hard and didn't move. But just as the lioness was about to kill her, Kovu tackled her to the ground and sunk his large teeth into her neck and soon enough, the lioness died. Kovu then let out a dangerous roar, which surprisingly made the other remaining rogue lionesses run away.

Kovu then looked around him and saw that all of his lionesses were dead. Each lioness had their bodies covered in blood and dirt. He then walked towards Kanaka to see if she was alive, she was but her breathing was slow, and she had suffered a broken jaw.

Shortly after the fight, Simba and his group heard Kovu's roar and finally arrived, but to only find a horrifying site, Kovu's group of lionesses were dead with blood, grass and dirt covering their bodies.

Simba then asked, "What happened?"

Kovu answered sadly, "We were attacked. I'm not sure of all what happened because I was knocked unconscious during the fight, but it seems like all of my lionesses are dead. Though I was able get to Kanaka in time and save her, but she has suffered a broken jaw and needs to see Rafiki as soon as possible."

Kovu paused, but then said, "Simba, could you and your lionesses take my group of lionesses back and make sure Rafiki sees Kanaka right away?"

"Sure, but aren't you coming."

"No, I'm going to go and find my sister, my mate and Starlight and bring them back, even if it kills me."

"But Kovu, you could..."

"No Simba, I'm not leaving until I find them and bring them back."

Simba finally nodded and told his group to take the lionesses and Kanaka back to Pride Rock. Simba looked back and said, "Kovu, take care of yourself and bring back my daughter, your sister and Starlight, okay."

Kovu sighed and responded, "I will.

As Simba nodded, he saw Kovu walk away into the shadows until he couldn't see him anymore.

**Well, what did you think? I was a little quicker this time but I tried my best to make it as good as possible, okay.:)**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my next Update will be, but I'll try to Update ASAP, okay.:)**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_**


	7. Rescued!

**The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride(Chapter 7)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Lea(long "e" and a short "a" for the name Lea), Kanaka and Kodda!_

It was late afternoon as Simba had just saw Kovu disapear into the darkness in the Outlands to search for Kiara, Starlight and Vitani. Just as Kovu disappeared, a Pridelander named Lea saw this so she ran to catch up with Kovu and try to help.

Lea was one of the stronger and better fighting Pridelanders in the pride. Though she was great friends with Kiara and cared about her, she was about Kiara's age, just a tad bit older. Lea had tanish fur, brown eyes and a white-creamy underbelly. Though Lea was one of the gentle kind of lioness in the pride, she had great vision, was an great huntress, great pouncing ability and was excellent when hunting prey. When needed in battles, she was quick and had excellent fighting skills.

Lea yelled at Kovu and said, "Kovu, wait up."

Kovu had stopped and turned around to see Lea coming towards him. Once she stopped in front of him, Kovu said quietly, "Lea, what are you doing here. You could get injured, go back now before it's to late."

Lea rolled her brown eyes and replied, "Kovu please, I'll be fine. Kiara's one of my best friends, I want to help save her and the others. I'm not going back, I'm going to help you look for them.

Kovu, knowing that he couldn't change her mind said, "Okay, you can help, but be carefull."

Lea nodded her head, then said, "Maybe we should split up, we can cover more ground. I'll be fine Kovu...besides, I am one of the better Pridelander fighters in this pride."

Kovu hesitated, not wanting to loose another one of his pride mates, but gave in and said, "Okay, I'll search over her and you search over there, but try to stay as close to me as possible while I look, okay. I don't want you getting hurt."

Lea smiled and replied, "Sure thing Kovu."

With that, she went to look in a different area. Kovu watched her go, but after a bit, he moved on to search for Kiara, Vitani and Starlight.

Back to where Lea was, she was quietly searching for her pride sisters and said quietly to herself, "Come on, where are you."

Lea then heard a snap behind her and came to a complete stop, her ears percked up and listened for any movement closely. After awhile, she growled quietly and started searching more. She was almost sure she was being watched, but just couldn't find out where it was. Just then she heard another snap, this time closer then heard an evil voice say, "Well well, look who we have here girls, a weak and pathetic Pridelander wondering in our lands. Tell me, why are you here...all alone?"

Lea whirled around to find three rogue lionesses, but snarled angrily at the lioness' comment about her and replied, "What did you just call me rogue?"

The lioness ignored the last comment from Lea, then replied back, "You heard me. You know, coming this far into our lands was a bad idea, especially alone."

Lea growled dangerously and spat, "I'm not going to answer that, you know why, because I'm not afraid of you pathetic rogues."

The lioness replied, "Oh, so sure of yourself huh, well we'll see about that. Kill her!"

The two roge lionesses nodded and leapt at her, but Lea only smirked and dodged their attacks. Lea then took the chance and leapt at a lioness and racked her claws across the rogue's face. the rogue yelped in pain as blood began running down her face, then Lea jumped at her and pinned her to the ground and said, "Times up rogue."

The lioness only smirked as she sunk her fangs deep into the lioness' neck. The lioness tried pushing her off, but Lea was to strong as the rogue kept getting weaker by the moment as Lea then jerked her head and soon enough, the rogue was dead.

Lea then spat out a large chunk of her flesh but just as she turned around another rogue jumped on her and sunk her teeth deep into Lea's back and held on tight. Lea roared in pain as blood started rushing down the side of her belly from her back, but finally was able to throw her off, but then again, the other rogue leapt at her and her jaws found their way to her neck and she began sinking her teeth deep into Lea's neck. She roared in pain and the rogue kept sinking her teeth as deep as she could into Lea's neck. Blood began rushing fast down her neck and quickly dripped to the ground, but Lea wasn't about to give up, she then yelled, "Get...off...me!"

Lea finally threw the lioness of her wildly, causing the rogue's teeth to finally let go of her neck. As the rogue hit the ground hard, she had no time to react as Lea pinned her quickly! She then smiled, blood still rushing down her neck and said, "Times up!" Lea then sunk her teeth aggressively into the rogue's neck, spilling her flesh fast and soon the lioness died. Lea then removed her jaws from the dead lioness' neck and leapt at the other lioness, as she had no time to react, Lea pinned the rogue and quickly sunk her teeth into the rogue's neck and soon enough, the rogue was dead.

Lea smiled and removed her jaws from the dead lioness' neck, licking the blood off her muzzle. Lea then said, as she looked at the dead bodies of the three rogues lionesses, "You are no match for me rogues."

Lea turned away and rubbed her neck with her paw. She groaned a bit as she felt the pain and removed her paw from her neck and saw her blood covering most of her paw. Lea then said quietly, "Dumb rogues. All of you will pay for taking Kiara, Vitani and Starling away from us."

Lea smirked as she began searching again. After awhile of searching, she saw a cave up ahead, so she slowly walked towards is, but saw a lioness guarding the entrance. She then quietly said to herself, "That must be where my friends are."

So she scanned the perimeter, but didn't see anyone else. So she quietly got closer, the lioness not knowing Lea was there and before the lioness had time to react, with a single blow to her head Lea hit the lioness hard and she hit the ground hard and was out cold. Lea walked up to her and bumped her slightly to see if she was unconscious, she was, so Lea looked inside the cave ans saw Kiara, Vitani and Starlight out cold. So she quickly approached them and checked their breathing.

Back outside the cave, unfortuanately Kodda saw some drops of blood, leaving a small trail to the cave Lea was in. Kodda leaned down and sniffed it, then said to himself, "Wel what do you know, another stupid Pridelander trying to save her friends. Well we'll see about that."

Back inside the den, Lea heard a moan, it was Vitani, so Lea quickly approached her and said, "Vitani, Vitani are you okay?"

Vitani opened her eyes, shaking her head from side to side, trying to get rid of the dizzyness and said, "Lea? Is that you?"

Lea responded, "Yes it's me. Kovu and I decided to split up and search for you so we could cover more ground."

Vitani narrowed he eyes and spotted some wounds on her. Lea had what looked like a pretty good sized neck wound, because blood was still rushing down her neck, so she said, "Lea, your neck is bleeding. You need to get that looked at."

Lea looked down on the ground, drops of blood were hitting the ground from her neck wound, but shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it Vitani, it doesn't hurt to much."

Vitani's eyes widened as she saw Kodda behind her, so she yelled, "Lea, look out!"

Lea responded, turning her head to look where Vitani was pointing at, "What..."

But Lea was cut short as Kodda slammed his paw square into her jaw and Lea went flying and hit the ground hard. Luckly Lea's jaw wasn't broken like Kanaka's was, but it certainly hurt as she groaned in pain, covering her jaw with her paw. Lea opened her eyes, her head throbbing a bit, and saw Kodda close in on her.

He then said, "Times up Pridelander."

He put his claws on her throat and was about to kill her until Kovu came in and slammed his paw as hard as he could into his head and Kodda hit the cave wall hard and slowly fell unconscious.

Kovu approached Lea, eyes her neck wound and asked, "Are you okay Lea?"

It hurt to move her jaw, but Lea responded, getting to her paws "Yeah...I'm fine. It doesn't hurt to badly..but what really...hurts the most...is my jaw. He slammed his paw into my jaw...and it hurts to move it...terribly."

Kovu replied, seeing that Lea's jaw was bruising up, "Okay, well we need to get you, Kiara, Starlight and my sister to Rafiki so he can take a look at you all."

Lea nodded as she walked over to Starlight and gently put her on her back and waited for Vitani and Kovu to get Kiara. Once Vitani was up and Kiara was on Kovu's back, they quietly walked towards the entrance, trying not to be heard. They saw that the lioness that was guarding them was still out cold from Lea's blow to the head and Kodda was still unconscious. So they quietly walked out of the den and towards the Pridelands to get to Rafiki's tree.

About thirty minutes later, they finally got to Rafiki's tree. So Kovu gently put Kiara down inside, as did Lea with Starlight. Rafiki examined them and soon, he came back out and said to Kovu, "Kiara and Starlight will be fine. Starlight's leg is broken but it should heal up in about three to four weeks. Kiara's fine, all she needs is medicine each day and night and rest and should be back on her paws in two weeks max."

Lea then walked towards Kovu and Rafiki continued, "Lea will be fine, I've stopped the bleeding from her neck wound and back. Though because of the blow to Lea's jaw from Kodda, it will begin to bruise up some more but don't worry, it isn't broken okay. Kanaka will be fine, her jaw is broken but is should heal up in a matter of weeks okay."

As Lea walked back into Rafiki's tree, Rafiki said, "Just let them rest here for tonight, I'll go with you and inform the pride that they will be fine."

As Kovu nodded, they made their way back to Pride Rock to tell that the others are safe. Back at Rafiki's tree, Lea sighed and laid down next to Kiara and soon fell asleep.

**Well, what did you think? Hope you liked it. I tried to make the chapter as good as possible. **

**Anyway, again, I'm not sure when the next Update will be, but I promise to do my best to Update ASAP, okay!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, but for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01**_


	8. Kidnapped again?

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Kisha and Kodda!_

**The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride(Chapter 8)**

Two weeks have gone by and still no sign of Kodda or his lionesses. Kiara, Lea's Starlight's wounds are all gone and as for Kanaka, she's slowly recovering from her broken jaw. Rafiki had informed everyone that she would be fine.

It was morning as a young lioness with golden fur, brown eyes and a white-creamy underbelly, otherwise known as Kiara had just woken up and walked out to the tip of Pride Rock. As she streacthed her body, she looked over the Pridelands, everything was just the way it was supposed to be.

Kiara smiled and turned around to see Kisha headed out of the den and down the stones of Pride Rock.

So Kiara walked towards her and asked, "Hey Kisha, where are you going?"

Kisha replied, "Oh, I am just headed to the watering hole to get a drink, I'll be right back okay."

Kiara smiled and answered, "Okay, well I'm going to go ahead and lay down in the sun over there if you want to join me when you get back."

Kisha smiled and replied, "Okay, I'll join you after I get a quick drink okay."

Kiara smiled in return and said, "Okay."So, Kiara watched as Kisha walked to the watering hole. After she was gone, Kiara smiled and walked towards a smooth rock to lay on in the sun. She then laid down on her back and let the sun rays hit her as she rested her paws on her chest, closed her eyes and rested a bit. As the sun hit her fur and belly, it was so relaxing to her to finally be able to rest on her back in the sun, she wished she could do it more often.

Back to where Kisha was, she just began drinking from the watering hole untill she heard something in the bush. She quickly turned around to see what it was. But as she heard nothing, so she growled slightly then continued drinking some water. After awhile, she heard it again, so she stopped and quietly walked over to the bush and before she had time to react, she was attacked!

Back to where Kiara was, the young lioness rolled on the side of her belly and thought to herself, "Lea has been gone for quite awhile, better check to see if she's okay."

So Kiara got to her paws and walked down to the watering hole. Once she arrived, she saw that Lea wasn't there, so Kiara narrowed her brown eyes and said to herself, "Hmm, I was sure she said that she was going down to the watering hole ."

Just then, Kiara's ear twitched a bit and quickly turned around. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw some blood leading into the bushes. So she quietly walked towards the bush and was shocked at what she saw, she saw blood everywhere as Kodda was on Lea who was not moving. So Kiara quietly ducked and watched in horror.

To where Kodda was, he had just sunk his teeth deep into neck. As blood continued pouring out of her neck, Kodda dropped the bloody lioness and left Lea to die from blood loss. So, once Kiara saw that Kodda had left, she quietly walked towards Kisha, who was breathing heavily. Kisha had a couple of deep wounds, both of which were bleeding badly.

So Kiara asked Lea worriedly, "Lea, can you hear me? Lea wake up."

Kisha dazely looked up at Kiara and responded weakly, "Kiara, help me...I don't...want to die."

Kiara began to panic as Lea had just coughed up some blood and responded, "Lea, stay with me her, you won't die. I won't let you."

As Kiara was about to pick Kisha up, Kisha yelled the best she could, "Kiara...look out!"

Kiara replied, "What..."

But Kiara couldn't finish as Kodda slammed his huge paw into her jaw and she hit the ground hard which immediately knocked her out cold. Kodda smiled and picked Kiara up and carried her unconscious body back to the Outlands, leaving Kisha to die from blood loss. Once they got there, put Kiara down. Once they did that, Kodda walked towards Kiara and bumped her hard to wake her up.

After awhile, Kiara finally moaned and opened her eyes to only see that Kodda was in front of her. So she quickly got to her paws and asked, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

He responded, "Why, my name is Kodda princess. Once I have the Pridelands, you will rule along with me, whether you like it or not."

Kiara growled, but then smirked and said sarcastically, "Oh right, it will be so much fun ruling along with you. Oh, and what will be more fun, we can get married and become mates...and then we can become parents and rule forever, it will be so great..."

But Kiara couldn't finish as Kodda interrupted her and yelled, "Shut up princess, before you get hurt!"

"Hmm, let me think...no."

"You are asking for it."

"Oh right, bet ya you won't hurt me b/c you keep giving me that look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"A sign of likeness, whenever you look at me, I always see that hint. I bet I can mock you all day and you won't hurt me, that's your weakness."

As Kodda got more and more angrier at the moment, he swiftly clawed the side of Kiara's face. As she yelped in pain, blood began rushing down Kiara's face, he then slammed his paw into her face and the young lioness hit the ground hard.

As Kiara weakly got to her paws, she snarled a little bit and said, "Well, that wasn't nice. You are even more pathetic than I thought you monster!"

Kodda snarled and charged at her and pinned her to the ground and said, "More talk like that and you die, got it!"

Kiara replied, "No, I can talk however I want to. I'm free to do and say whatever I want to. So go ahead, kill me, I'm not afraid to die. I'd rather die than rule beside a murderer like you."

Kodda responded, "Fine, have it your way."

So, Kiara closed her eyes as Kodda sunk his teeth into her neck, but not deep. To Kiara's surprise, he removed his jaws from her neck fairly quickly and said in her ear, "That's a warning, next time, I will surely kill you, by breaking your little neck, got it!"

As Kiara was breathing heavily, she replied, putting her paw on her somewhat blood neck, "You know, by sinking your teeth into my neck, is just going to make it worse. You think by biting my neck, you will get me to like you? You've got to be insane if you think that, that's the wrong way to go about it. I knew you couldn't kill me"

Just before he left, Kodda replied, ignoring the last part of her sentense, "No, I was just teaching you a life lesson about not to fool around with me."

As Kiara took her paw of her bloodied up neck, the wound wasn't to bad and wasn't deadly, just enough to cause it to bleed, so Kiara laid down on her belly and sighed a bit, hoping that someone would soon come and rescue her.

Back at Pride Rock, Kovu had been searching for Kiara almost all afternoon but had no luck. But something caught his attention, the smell of blood spilled onto the ground was close, so Kovu quickly ran to where the scent was and once he arrived, his eyes were wide with shock. He saw Kisha lay there motionless, her fur was soaked in blood. So he quickly approached her to see if she was alive, she appeared to be dead, since there was no sign of breathing, but just as he was going to tell the horrible news, but to his surprise, he heard her caugh a bit.

So he quickly approached her and asked, "Kisha, Kisha can you hear me?"

But all she did was groan in pain a bit, she had been brutally injured.

So Kovu quickly and gently sled her body onto his back and ran to Rafiki's tree. Once they got there, Rafiki checked on her and examined her for awhile. After he was done, he walked towards Kovu and said, "Kisha surprisingly will be ok, I stopped the bleeding, but just leave her here and I'll take care of her okay."

Kovu replied, "Okay, thanks Rafiki."

The shamen just nodded and walked back into the tree to take care of the injured lioness.

Kovu just sighed, and continued searching for Kiara. He walked back to where Kisha had been injured, because he had figured Kiara must have been there also. Obviously Kisha had been in a fight, because blood was spilled everywhere. Then something caught his attention, he saw some paw prints from the blood on the ground and then he picked up another scent, it was the scent of a lioness to. Then it hit him, the lioness' scent was from Kiara, it appeared yet again, she was taken to the Outlands.

So, Kovu sighed, not wanting to cross into the Outlands, but then again, he was worried about Kiara safety, not wanting to loose her, because besides Vitani, his sister, Kiara was the only lioness he loved and if anything were to happen to her, he would feel like it was his fault, that he wasn't there to help her. So, Kovu sighed again and crossed the boarders, hoping to find Kiara and escape unharmed.

**Well, what did you think? Hope you liked it! Yes, I know some of this was brutal, but, I tried to make it as best as possible.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my next Update will be, but I'll try to Update ASAP, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_  
**


	9. More Trouble Arises!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Zaraka and Kodda!_

**The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride(Chapter 9)**

So, as Kovu walked further into the Outlands, he began thinking to himself, "Hmm, it's to quiet around here. Normally I would think that they guarding the boarders to the Outlands."

So, he continued walking and soon enough, he saw some sort of den ahead, but there were no lionesses guarding it. So, he took a deep breath and quietly made his way to the den. Once he arrived, he saw Kiara laying on the ground motionless.

So, Kovu quickly walked up to her and checked her breathing to see if she was alive, she was. So he nudged her a bit and asked, "Kiara? Kiara, can you hear me?"

At that moment, she groaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes and to her surprise, it was Kovu. She smiled weakly and said, "Kovu? Is that you?"

A small smile formed on his face and answered, "Yes, it's me Kiara. You're going to be fine, but we need to hurry so we don't get caught."

Kiara put on a weak smile, and with the help of Kovu, she got up on her paws, but just as Kovu was about to turn around, Kiara yelled, "Kovu, look out!"

But, just before Kovu was hit, Kiara got in front of him and she received a deadly blow to the head and her body flew through the air and her head slammed right into the den's wall and hit the ground hard and did not move.

Kovu yelled, "Kiara!!"

So, he quickly approached her and saw a small puddle of blood forming beneath her head. He then quickly checked her breathing, but she wasn't.

Kovu then swiftly turned around, growling dangerously, but before he could say anything, Kodda said, "Kiara's dead. There's no way she could have survived that deadly blow I gave her. Originally it was supposed to be for you, but she got in the way, so it's her fault that she's dead. But for some reason if she's not dead, I'll have one of my lionesses kill her for good."

Before Kovu had time to react, Kodda pinned him swiftly and yelled to one of his lionesses, "Zaraka, get in here now!"

Zaraka then ran into the den and said, "Would you mind killing Kiara for me, so Kovu can see her die for sure?"

Zaraka replied, "Okay."

Zaraka had tanish fur, brown eyes and a white-creamy underbelly. She was also strong and had great fighting abilities. She was also quick to bring down some prey just like Lea.

So Zaraka apprached Kiara and got on top her her motionless form and put her claws over her throat. But as she did that, she couldn't do it, it was like she was frozen in top of her. Kodda, not understanding, asked angrily, "Zaraka, what are you waiting for, slice her throat and kill her now!"

Zaraka then put her claws on Kiara's throat, but for some reason, her mind was saying 'no' and that it was the wrong think to do. So, she turned to face Kodda and replied hesitantly, "No, I can't do it. For some reason, it feels wrong just killing Pridelanders for the fun of it, it just doesn't seem right."

Kodda then slammed his paw into Kovu's face to daze him for a few moments, then walked towards Zaraka and said, "Fine, if you won't kill the Princess, then I'll just kill you to!"

But before Zaraka had time to react, he slammed his paw into her head and she hit the ground hard and didn't move either. Kodda smiled evilly and walked towards Kiara, lifted Kiara's head up and saw that the side of her head and face was all bloody from the impact she had went she went flying into the stone wall from his paw, then looked down on the stone floor and saw a small puddle of blood that was staining the ground from underneath Kiara's head.

Kodda then said while grinning evilly, "It's a shame really, I was going to keep you to myself and have you rule along with me and I would grant you many things but to bad you had to die. But just to make sure, I'll sink my teeth into your throat and make sure you are dead, then I'll kill Zaraka for betraying me!"

So Kodda approached Kiara's limp-like form, he neared Kiara's throat, opening his jaws and was about to sink his teeth into her throat untill Kovu rammed right into him, knocking Kodda to the ground. Just as that happened, Kiara happen to moan a bit and opened her eyes slightly and said, "Kovu."

But just as Kovu turned his attention to her, Kodda slammed his paw into Kovu's head and he hit the ground hard. Kodda then said to Kiara, "What, you are supposed to be dead! No matter, I'll just kill you right now."

Kovu then yelled to Kiara, "Kiara, run! I'll hold him off!"

Kiara then got up and saw Kovu tackle Kodda to the ground and he yelled again, "Kiara, go! I'll be fine."

Kiara turned and began to run the best she could, but Kodda yelled to his lionesses, "GET HER!!

10 lionesses began to run after her, but as they began running, Zaraka had just opened her eyes and saw the lionesses and Kiara were gone. She figured that she was running away, but knew Kiara wouldn't make it far. So she quietly got up, seeing that Kodda had his paws full with Kovu attacking him as much as possible and began to run.

Zaraka knew a short cut through the Outlands that she could get to Kiara, before the lionesses caught her.

A few minutes later, Zaraka saw Kiara still running, but the lionesses were just about on her heels. Something hit Zaraka and she remembered that Kiara would have to cross a small gap in the ground and that Kiara probably didn't know it was there.

Back to where Kiara was, she saw the gap in the ground but figured she could easily make it without any problems but as she got closer, it was bigger than she thought and to get to the other side, she would have to cross a slippery log, but didn't bother to slow down because the lionesses would catch her.

So, running at full speed, she began crossing it but in a flash, her hind legs slipped and she fell. As she began falling, her head slammed into the log and fell into the very shallow, murky water and hit the ground hard and didn't move. As Kiara had fallen, a branch had scraped and stabbed her neck, only briefly. The lionesses approached the big gap that Kiara had fallen into and one of them said, "Stupid Pridelander. Doesn't know how to be careful on a slippery log."

Another lioness said, "Well, she's dead now."

The first lioness asked, "How do you know?"

The other responded, "Well look, blood is staining the shallow water and it's coming from beneath her neck. Plus, the crocs. are probably searching for some meat right now and pretty soon, they should be able to get the scent of blood coming from the Pridelander."

The other lionesses nodded in agreement and so the lionesses started back to the the den's.

As Zaraka noticed that they were gone, she quickly made her way down to the murky waters and walked towards Kiara to see if she was alive. Zaraka checked her breathing to see if she was alive, she was, but was out cold. She then heard something near in the water, she then said, "Well that's just great, Kiara's injured, crocodiles are around with no way out but the way I came, what else can go wrong?"

She then felt something tug at her hind leg, but it swiftly went away as she turned around. Her heart started to pound then it was so quick she didn't have time to react, the crocodile sunk it's teeth into her hind legs and pulled the lioness to the ground. As Zaraka was desparately trying to get a grip of the ground with her claws, she turned onto her back and kicked the crocodile with her other hind leg. But as she was about to kick it again, another crocodile sank it's teeth into her other hind leg and began dragging her closer and closer to where to other reptiles were.

She yelled, "NO! I will not be crocodile food!"

With one last effort, she slammed her paw, with claws extended, into the reptiles face, causing it to let got. Even though it was very painful, she then kicked the other reptile in the jaw and it finally let go. Zaraka then painfully got back up on all fours but when she saw Kiara still unconscious, two other crocodiles were coming towards her, ready to have their meal, but Zaraka forced herself to run faster to save Kiara. She slammed her paws into the reptile's faces and they swam away before they could get Kiara.

Zaraka groaned in pain and turned her head to see that her hind legs were bleeding badly. She knew if that the reptiles would be back soon if she didn't get out of there. Zaraka turned her attention to Kiara, to see that her brief stab wound to the neck was still bleeding and knew that if she wasn't seen by anyone soo, Kiara could die from blood loss.

She then heard a noise above her, so she backed up a bit but saw that it was Kovu. Kovu then looked down and noticed Kiara had a fresh would that was bleeding pretty badly. So he ran down and checked out Kiara to see if she was okay. She was alive, but unconscious, so Kovu leaned down and grabbed Kiara by the nape of her neck and brought her closer to a stone wall for more protection.

Kovu then looked at the lioness and growled angrily and asked, "What happened here? What did you do to her?"

Zaraka responded, trying to act calm, "I didn't do anything to her. She was being chased by 10 lionesses and once she was trying to cross the slippery log, she slipped and fell down here. I didn't do anything to her, I swear."

Kovu, not believing a word she said, jumped and pinned her tightly and yelled, "Liar! Tell me what really happened or I'll sufficate you to death."

Zaraka responded, gasping for air, "You didn't...let me finish. Once I saw her fall, I ran...down to check on her. Her neck was bleeding badly from a stab wound to the neck by a sharp...branch. Then crocodiles came and tried to kill me, which they almost did. They had me by both of my hind legs, and were bringing me towards a whole group of them that were ready to feast and eat me, but I...hit them the best I could and they finally let go. Then they were headed for Kiara, but I saved her."

Kovu just stared blankly at her, then chuckled, not believing the part about the reptiles and replied, not knowing that the six hungry crocodiles were headed their way, "Right, you expect me to believe a whole group of pathetic reptiles were about to eat you and you saved Kiara from them?"

She nodded her head, her eyes wide. Kovu saw the worried look in her eyes and asked, "What?"

Zaraka bumped him and said, "Can you get off me so I can tell you?"

Kovu hesitated but got off and Zaraka finished, "Look behind you."

Kovu then gasped and saw that they were surrounded by eight crocodiles. He then quickly got Kiara and gently placed her on his back, as the reptiles closed in on them. Zaraka then said, "If you want evidence that I was almost eaten, then why are both of my hind legs all bloody!"

One of the reptiles snapped their jaw at Zaraka, but she was able to get out of the way. So, as Zaraka and Kovu kept backing up, they couldn't go any further, it was either die there or die trying to run for it.

Kovu then asked himself, "Why do I always bring bad luck?"

Just then a crocodile sunk it's teeth into Kovu's leg and Zaraka's forelegs and began dragging them forward

**Well, what did you think? Hope you liked it! I tried to make it as best as possible.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my next Update will be, but I'll try to Update ASAP, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_  
**


	10. Making it out alive?

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Zaraka and Kodda!_

**The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride(Chapter 10)**

Just then a crocodile sunk it's teeth into Kovu's leg and Zaraka's forelegs and began dragging them forward.

Just as The crocodiles were dragging them forward, both Kovu and Zaraka slammed their other paw in to the crocodiles heads as hard as they could and they let go.

Zaraka then said to Kovu, "Quick, try to get up that ledge and I'll distract them! Go now!"

Kovu didn't waste any time as Zaraka roared at the reptiles, "Hey, over here you big filthy lizards!"

Surprisingly, Zaraka grabbed all the crocodiles attention and they started coming at her fast. So, Zaraka began runing as fast as she could around them and trying to avoid being grabbed and taken down by them. Zaraka looked up to see that Kovu was almost to the ledge with Kiara safely on his back. At that moment, she saw a crocodile lunge at her and she barely avoided the attack and started running again.

But as she kept on dodging their attacks, she was getting more and more tired by the second. They were lunging at her really fast that she was wearing herself out avoiding the attacks. Then another one lunged at her and caught her off guard and shoved the lioness down on her back into the soft, mushy ground! The reptile began shoving it's big claws deeper and deeper into Zaraka's chest! She roared in pain as blood began pouring out of her chest fast as the crocodile was trying to rip her chest open! She began coughing and gagging as blood began staining the shallow water bright red but Zaraka then said to herself, "I will not let this filth kill me! I will live and escape this nightmare!"

Zaraka then raised her paw and struck the crocodile square in the jaw as hard as she could and it fell off her! She then painfully got up and ran towards the ledge! Kovu then saw her running towards the ledge he was about to jump on and yelled, "Come on, you can do it. Hurry, they are gaining on you!"

Zaraka jumped as high as she could and barely made it on the ledge where the reptiles can't get to. Kovu then as carefully as he could, started climbing up but just as he got up, Kiara had fallen off his back. As Kiara fell, it just so happen to wake her up. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes to see the crocodiles gaining speed and headed right for her.

She gasped and got up on her shaky paws the best she could and just as the reptile lunged at her, she moved out of the way and dodged two attacks. She then started to run away from them the best she could.

As Kovu saw this, he was about to jump down and help Kiara, but Zaraka was trying to hold him back while saying, "No Kovu! If you try to help her, you will also be killed!"

Kovu replied, "But she's my mate and Queen to be. It would be an honor for me to die for her, I can't bare to see her die!"

Zaraka responded, "I understand that, but let her do it herself! She will escape them!"

Back to where Kiara was, she was getting weaker by the moment and if she soon didn't get to the ledge, she surely would die. Just then, a crocodile lunged at her as her paws gave away and was shoved into the ground. It started to do the same thing it did to Zaraka, except, it was shoving and trying to rip open the side of her neck! As she screamed in pain, blood began pouring fast down her neck and staining the shallow water bright red, but she wasn't about to give up, so she raised her paw and smacked it across the face and it feel off her neck.

Kiara agonizingly, got up on her shaky and weak paws and ran towards the ledge and jumped and caught a hold of the ledge. But just as she was about to pull herself up, the crocodile sunk it's huge teeth into her hind leg and eventually Kiara's hind leg cracked. She began loosing her grip fast, but Kovu and Zaraka grabbed her paws. Even then, Zaraka and Kovu were even slipping, so Kiara started kicking it in the face as hard as she could constantly and it finally let go and and Zaraka and Kovu pulled her up.

Kovu then approached Kiara quickly and took a look at her neck. It wasn't to deep, but the bleeding was still pouring out of her neck. Zaraka then examined the wound and told Kovu, "She needs to be seen by someone soon or she will probably die from blood...loss."

Kovu gasped and said, "Are you ok?" Oh my, you also need to be seen soon to, your wound on your chest and hind legs are deep. Do you think you can walk?"

Zaraka replied while breathing deeply, "Yes, I...think...I can."

So Kovu nodded then concentrated on Kiara, she was still conscious but barely. Her breathing was slowing down quickly to, so he carefully picked her up and they made their way to Rafiki's tree as fast as they could.

Once they arrived, Kovu walked in and said, "Rafiki, you need to help her and Kiara quickly, I'm afraid if you don't soon...they might...die."

Zaraka butted in and said to Kovu, "My name's Zaraka."

Kovu replied, "Okay Zaraka."

Rafiki, replied, "Okay, well carefully put Kiara down here and Zaraka, I need you to lay down to."

They both nodded and then Kovu walked outside. After awhile, he started pacing, worried that his mate might die.

Rafiki then called Kovu in and once he was in, Rafiki said, "I've stopped the bleeding. I don't know how, but it seems like they will make it. My guess is that the great kings of the past decided it wasn't time for them to go just yet. You can stay here for the rest of the evening and I'll inform the others at Pride Rock, okay."

Kovu sighed in relief and nodded. So as Rafiki left, he went inside and saw that Kiara was unconscious at the moment and Zaraka was resting. So Kovu sighed again and laid down next to Kiara and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry sweaty, you'll be fine, I promise."

With that, he licked her cheek affectionately, nuzzled her and then rested his head on his paws and eventually dozed off to sleep.

**Well, what did you think? Hope you liked it! I tried to make it as best as possible. Yes, I know it was a bit brutal, but as you may know, I tend to do that every now and then.  
**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my next Update will be, because of my Exams coming up, but I'll try to Update ASAP, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_  
**


	11. Kovu's Nightmare

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Zaraka, Micka, Kanaka, Kisha and Kodda!_

**The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride(Chapter 11)**

_**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit brutal, but I did the best I could! Anyway, on with the chapter!**_

It was nighttime and everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for Kovu. he was having a horrible nightmare.

_It was midday and __Kovu__ had just walked out to the tip of Pride Rock, some of the lionesses were inside chatting and resting a bit, but something caught his eyes, he saw far out in the __Pridelands__, Kodda's rogue pride attacking the __Pridelanders__! So he ran down Pride Rock but it took a good ten minutes to get there._

_Once he arrived, he saw a horrifying site, his pride brutally being attacked!_

_He then heard, what sounded like __Kisha__ running towards him, and yelled, "__Kov__-AHHH!! __Kovu__ then heard a loud crack, so, he quickly turned and looked back but only saw that __Kisha__lay limp in Kodda's mouth as he had her neck, clearly broken as blood continued pouring out of her neck and Kodda just dropped the bloody lioness who had deep gashes on her neck and back!_

_Just then, Kanaka leapt at a rogue lioness and tackled her to the ground, but somehow, the lioness got her paw loose and slashed Kanaka in the face. As she roared in pain, blood rushing down her face, she kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying __across__ the ground! She then got up and __and__pinned her, and sunk his teeth into her stomach, she roared in agony, but then the rogue lioness racked his claws across the lioness' throat. Blood began spilling fast as she started gagging and coughing up blood, but she wanted to end her miserable life for good, so she sunk her teeth into her throat and kept a good grip on the Pridelander. Kanaka's eyes then widened one last time, then her head fell back onto the ground, her mouth slightly opened with blood flowing out of her mouth and her eyes closed and she was finally dead._

_As __Vitani__ saw one of her friend's get brutally killed by the rogue lioness, she ran and slammed her paw square in the jaw of the lioness and she hit the ground hard. __Vitani__ then pinned her tightly to the ground, but just as she was going to deliver the final blow, she was hit and knocked to the ground by something heavy. As she groaned slightly in pain, she got up and had just realized that three rogue lionesses had just killed another lioness and had thrown the body at her and knocked her to the ground. Her vision was a bit blurry from being hit by the dead lioness's body, as she then heard a a rogue lioness say, "Kill that pathetic lioness now!"_

_But before __Vitani__ could react, the three __lionesses__ were on her immediately, sinking their sharp fangs deep into her body. As __Vitani__ roared in pain, one lioness then racked his claws across __Vitani's__ throat and soon the lioness sunk his teeth deep into her neck. __Vitani__ felt the lioness' teeth sink deeper and deeper into her neck and soon __Vitani__ was dead, her jaw opened slightly with blood flowing out of her mouth. But just to make sure __Vitani__ was __truly__ dead, she walked towards her and twisted the lioness's neck and immediately broke her neck. The lioness smiled and moved on, leaving __Vitani__ to lie in a pool of her own blood._

_Just then, three rogue lionesses ran at Kita and pinned her tightly to the ground! One bagan sinking his teeth deep into her chest, then the second one sank his teeth into her back while the other lioness named Micka gripped her teeth deep into Kita's neck. The Pridelander roared in pain, but this only made Micka sink her teeth into her body deeper and deeper. Her eyes widened and her head then dropped to the grass, blood flowing out of her mouth. To make sure the Pridelander was truly dead, Micka twisted her neck until her heard Kita's neck crack. Once she broke Kita's neck, they looked at each other. They smiled and moved on, letting her soak in a pool of her own blood._

_He watched in horror as the lionesses were being killed one by one! He then heard a lioness run towards him and said, "More __rogue lionesses__ are coming, we've got to get back to Pride Rock!" But when he turned his head the saw the lioness get slammed to the ground by a rogue lioness and didn't move!_

_As the __Pridelanders __were outnumbered big, they started to flee but several of the lionesses were being swatted down to the ground hard and eventually had died. The lionesses slowly fell to Kodda's rogue pride and when the last lioness was finally dead, __Kovu__ looked at them, __each__ and every lioness was either dead or close to it. __Kovu__ then ran to the lioness that got slammed to the ground from the rogue lioness._

_It was __Nikisha__, she had many wounds, but they weren't deadly. He checked her breathing to see if she was alive, she was, but was out cold. So he placed her on his back and ran to Pride Rock to get the others, but once he got to the entrance of the cave, blood was spilled everywhere. Some of the lionesses had broken necks, chests ripped open and stomachs torn out. Every lioness in the cave was dead, their bodies soaked in blood. __Kovu's__ eyes widened even __more__ when he saw __Nala__ injured. So he set __Nikisha__ down gently and walked up to her, she was still conscious and breathing._

_Kovu asked, "Nala are you okay? Can you get up? We need to quickly get to Kiara before they find out where she is."_

_Nala replied, "Yes, my wounds aren't as bad as they seem."_

_Kovu responded, "That's good. Now let's hurry."_

_As Nala nodded, Kovu gently picked up Nikisha and soon they ran off to Rafiki's tree._

_Once they got there and walked in, they saw a horrifying site. Blood was spilled everywhere. Zaraka was soaked in blood, dead lying in a big pool of her own blood, especially in front of her neck. While Nala almost passed out from the gruesome site, Kovu walked closer to her, he saw that Zaraka's throat had been ripped open, dark blood still flowing out of her throat and mouth._

_Kovu and Nala then heard an evil voice say, "Well, it looks like you made it just in time to see Kiara die."_

_Kovu and Nala looked in horror as they saw Kiara had been injured, but Kodda was about to break her neck any time. Kiara was wide eyed in horror just looking at them. Kiara mouthed, "Please, don't let me die."_

_So Kovu said, "Don't you dare hurt her even more than she is now, or you will die!"_

_Kodda just laughed evily and said, "Looks like you are to late. Say good bye to your precious mate Kovu and your lovely daughter Nala."_

_Kodda then broke the young queens neck, her scream was cut off when he broke Kiara's neck and dropped her dead body!_

_Kovu yelled in horror, "Kiara!! KIARA!!"_

_Both Nala and Kovu had yelled again in shock, "KIARA!!"_

Back outside Kovu's nightmare, his fur was soaked in sweat. He had accidentally woken up Kiara and Zaraka. Zaraka and Kiara kept hearing Kovu yell, "NO KIARA, don't die!!"

Kiara and Zaraka gasped at that in shock. Kiara then tried shaking him gently with her white-creamy paws to wake Kovu from his nightmare but was having no luck.

_Back in his dream, Kovu snarled angrily and jumped at Kodda, attacking him with all his might!_

_While Kovu was in a locked battle with Kodda, Nala crawled over while crying a bit, tears rushing down her face as she approached her daughters limp body. Nala whispered weakly, "Ki-Kiara." Kiara's brown eyes were wide open with an expression on her face in horror and fear. Nala weakly put her paw over her daughters face and slowly closed Kiara's eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks._

_Nala heartbroken, said weakly, "We are one." Those were her last words and with that, Nala died because she was to heartbroken for the loss of her daughter._

_Back in the fight, Kodda finally pinned Kovu and said, "Times up! Now die!"_

_Kovu just smirked and just before Kodda killed him, he woke up!_

Kovu's head then shot up, sweat dripping from his muzzle.

He then heard Kiara say, "Kovu! Kovu, are you okay? You were having a nightmare and you were yelling out my name, telling me not to die."

Kovu then immediately got up and nuzzled Kiara deeply and said, "Oh Kiara, I'm so glad you are okay. I don't know what I would' do if I lost you. I love you so much."

Kiara smiled warmly and nuzzled him back while purring a bit. After they were done nuzzling each other, Kovu said looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes, "Sorry, I'm just so glad you are okay and that it was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare."

Kiara licked his cheek and and replied while smiling each other, "Don't worry Kovu, you can't loose me that easily. It was only a nightmare. Plus, we are young adults so we have a long life ahead of us still. I love you Kovu."

Kovu smiled and said, "I love you to Kiara."

Kovu then looked at Zaraka as she was smiling back at him. He then asked while hugging Kiara, "You okay Zaraka?"

Zaraka replied, "Yes I am, thanks for your concern."

As Kovu nodded, Zaraka laid back down and moments later, she fell asleep peacefully. Kovu and Kiara laid back down, they smiled and nuzzled each other one last time then they eventually fell asleep.

**Well, what did you think? I'm sorry if it was a bit brutal, but I Hope you liked it anyway! I tried to make it as best as possible. **

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my next Update will be, because as I said before, my Exams coming up this Tuesday, but I'll try to Update ASAP, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_  
**


	12. Kodda's Back!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Zaraka, and Kodda!_

**The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride(Chapter 12)**

_**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit brutal, but I did the best I could! Anyway, on with the chapter!**_

It has been about three weeks since Kodda's last attack. Kiara on the other hand, her wounds had all healed up, with the exception that she still had somewhat of a bad limp in her hind leg, but all in all, the bone was healing pretty good.

It was morning in the Pridelands as Kiara just woke up, as did Kovu and Zaraka. Kiara walked up to Kovu and asked with a big smile on her face, "Hey Kovu, would you like to go on a morning walk with me?"

Kovu replied, smiling back, "I have to do something that's important right now, but I'm sure Zaraka wouldn't mind walking with you."

Zaraka looked at Kovu, smiled and replied, "Sure, I'll go with you Kiara."

Kovu replied, "Okay, thanks."

Zaraka nodded and turned to Kiara and asked her, "You ready?"

Kiara smiled and responded, "Am I ever. I've been waiting to get some exercise for quite awhile now, but my sore leg had been bothering me for quite sometime because of those nasty croc...don't worry though, I'll be fine."

Zaraka responded with a smile, "Well that's good. Well, we better get going then."

Kiara giggled slightly and left with Zaraka to take a walk.

As they took a stroll through the Pridelands, Zaraka began to speak, "How's you leg doing Kiara? Any better?"

Kiara winced in slight pain, but replied, "My hind leg is still pretty painful to walk on. Rafiki said that the bone was still a bit tender but also said that it would be good to take a short walk to get some exercise. It'll be fine, don't worry."

Zaraka asked, concern in her voice, "Are you sure you'll be ok? We can head back if you want."

Kiara yelled angrily without thinking, "NO, I'M FINE! How many times do I have to tell you that!

After Kiara's outburst, noticing that she went overboard on Zaraka, her eyes softened and said, "Sorry, I guess I'm still a bit frustrated that it's still hard for me to walk without wincing in pain most of the time."

Zaraka responded, "It's okay, I can understand that."

After a moment of silence, Kiara spoke up again, "So, back in the Outlands, Kovu had explained how when I was knocked unconscious and that lion told you to kill me, how come you let me go? I thought you hated Pridelanders."

"I couldn't because I don't see the point in killing an innocent lion or lioness just b/c they hate them. Not to mention it just felt wrong."

She continued hesitantly, "I was new there, Kodda had just took me in three weeks before my encounter with you and Kovu. Kodda didn't care what would happen to me...he wouldn't care if I even died. I was treated like very badly. They ignored everything I tried to do for them like I was just some stick on the ground in front of them. He just took me in because he needed a member for his so called army...he didn't give a damn about be.

Zaraka stopped, which made Kiara stop to, but before Kiara could speak, she extended her front claws and said furiously, "If he was here in front of me, I'd rip him apart till there was nothing left of him! I don't even care if I would die because of the fight...at least I'd die trying and showing him no mercy!"

Kiara was shocked at this, so she regained her composure and gently put her paw on Zaraka's shoulder and said softly, "It's ok to be angry, if I was in your position, I'd most likely feel the same way. I'm sorry that's how they treated you. You helped save my life and that was the right thing to do...I respect that greatly. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want to, okay."

Zaraka looked towards her and wrapped her paw around Kiara's shoulder and hugged her and said, "Thank you Kiara, that means a lot to me."

Kiara smiled and replied, "Your welcome Zaraka."

Zaraka let go of Kiara, smiled and they continued their walk. But what they didn't know is that Kodda was following them.

So he said evilly to himself, "Zaraka, you are going to die for betraying me and helping that weakling get away."

Back to where Kiara and Zaraka were, Kiara then heard what sounded like her father yell, "Kiara look out!"

But before Kodda was able to attack, Simba tackled him to the ground and they rolled into the bushes. Kiara and Zaraka looked in horror. It was like they were so shocked that they couldn't move. They heard roars of pain as the bushes were moving back and forth rapidly.

Kiara then heard her father cough and gasp for air and said, "Kiara, run."

Then it was all quiet, and moments later they heard something crack, almost like a bone breaking. Just like that, Simba was thrown out of the bushes and towards Kiara. Both Zaraka and Kiara stood horrified at what the were seeing, Simba was dead! Simba's throat was ripped and torn open, dark red blood flowing out of his throat and mouth. They also noticed that Simba's neck was clearly broken.

Horrified from what she saw, Kiara's eyes suddenly rolled up and she passed out, hitting the ground hard. As Zaraka saw Kiara pass out next to her, she narrowed her eyes and growled angrily and then Kodda walked out away from the bushes, licking the blood off his muzzle and said, "Well, well, if it isn't the betrayer Zaraka. Looks like your time is up, but I am going to give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Zaraka snarled and answered, "Which is?"

Kodda smiled evily and replied, "I want you to kill Kiara."

Zaraka looked beside her and saw that Kiara's eyes were still closed and was still unconscious. Zaraka turned back to face Kodda and snarled, "No."

Kodda just smirked and walked towards Kiara and said, "Or, I could go ahead and kill her with you watching. Then the Pridelanders will think you killed her and Simba and you'll die yourself."

Zaraka snarled and said, "You damn monster, how pathetic are you!"

Kodda growled at that and without warning, he slashed out and racked his razor sharp claws across the flank of her neck. She yelped in pain, blood flowing down her neck, and in a swift second, Kodda dilivered a deadly blow to Zaraka's head and she was slammed to the ground. Zaraka, groaning in pain, slowly opened her eyes but a few seconds later, her head dropped to the ground and her eyes closed, supposedly dead. Kodda approached her motionless body, blood still flowing down her neck quickly.

He said evily, "It's a shame, you could have been a valuable comrad, but you decided to betray us and go among the disgusting Pridelanders. So your consiquence was death."

Kodda thinking for sure Zaraka was dead was about to leave, but heard a groan. Kodda swiftly turned around and saw Kiara trying to get up. so he approached her and slammed his paw into her head and she hit the ground hard, gasping for air. Kiara looked up at him, very dizzy from the blow he gave her. She then heard him say, "Now it's your turn."

Seeing Kiara unable to move, he got on top of her and began sinking his sharp fangs into the flank of her neck. Kiara, struggling to push him off her, but that only made him sink his teeth deeper into her neck! As blood continued pouring out of her neck, creating a pool of dark red blood in front of her, Kiara felt herself grow weaker and weaker and soon, her head hit the ground and her eyes finally closed and was motionless. As Kodda still had his teeth in Kiara's flank, listened for any breathing, but none came. So he slowly removed his jaws from her neck, smiled evily with her blood covering his muzzle, then spat out some of Kiara's blood and began to leave.

As Kodda was leaving, he heard a voice yell, "No...Kiara!"

It was Vitan!, Vitani leapt at Kodda, but ended up missing him, but before Vitani had time Kodda sunk his teeth deep into her back, but Vitani was able to throw the muscular lion off her and then she jumped at him and and tackled him, but just as Vitani was going to deliver a blow to his head, Kodda racked his sharp claws across Vitani's face, causing her to roar in pain. As blood began rushing down her face and dripping to the ground, he got up and jumped jumped at her and pinned her to the ground and began sinking his teeth into the flank of her neck spilling her blood fast onto the ground, a puddle of dark red blood forming in front of her . As she roared in pain, Vitani tried to push him off her but that only made him sink his teeth deeper into Vitani's flank. She felt herself also grow weaker and weaker as he kept a firm grip on Vitani's neck and soon enough, her head hit the ground and her eyes finally closed and was motionless. Kodda still had his teeth in Vitani's flank, he listened for any signs of her breathing, but none came. So he slowly removed his teeth from her neck, and spat out a chunk of Vitani's blood and finaly left.

Back at Pride Rock, Kovu was headed down to get a drink of water, but suddenly sensed a strong smell, the scent was blood and it wasn't to far away. So he ran to where the scent was and once he arrived at the scene, he gasped, not believing what he was seeing. Blood was spilled everywhere, and once he saw Kiara and Vitani on the ground motionless, ran to them but without warning, was tackled to the ground by a huge lion, Kovu then looked up and heard the lion speak evily, "Times up King Kovu!"

**Well, what did you think? I'm sorry if it was a bit brutal, but I Hope you liked it anyway! I tried to make it as best as possible. **

**And sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, I had writer's block for quite sometime, but I was finally able to update this, so I hope you enjoyed it.:)**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my next Update will be, but I'll try to Update ASAP, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_  
**


	13. Death Of Two Family Members?

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Zaraka, and Kodda!_

**The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride(Chapter 13)**

_**Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to start off at the last paragraph of my last chapter. Enjoy.:)**_

Back at Pride Rock, Kovu was headed down to get a drink of water, but suddenly sensed a strong smell, the scent was blood and it wasn't to far away. So he ran to where the scent was and once he arrived at the scene, he gasped, not believing what he was seeing. Blood was spilled everywhere, and once he saw Kiara and Vitani on the ground motionless, ran to them but without warning, was tackled to the ground by a huge lion, Kovu then looked up and heard the lion speak evily, "Times up King Kovu!"

He continued, "Any last words Kingy?"

You will die once the Pride finds out about this, go to hell Rogue!"

Kodda snarled at this, so he opened his mouth and clamped his jaws tightly around the flank of Kovu's neck. Dark red blood began rushing down his neck, but to his surprise, Kodda let go of his neck. He then said evily, "I'm going to let you die slowly and painfully. Pride Rock will soon be mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

Kovu, gasping for air, replied, "You won't...get away with...this."

Kodda started laughing evilly and said, "What, you think you can stop me. A weakling like you...I expected a better fight from you, but obviously you are just as weak as your dead mate and sister. No one will stand in my way, Nala will soon die and the rest of your Pride will be helpless and one by one, they will die untill the Pridelanders go extinct."

So with that, he grinned evily and walked back into the shadows where he will gather up his army and take control of the Pridelands.

Kovu got up weakly and slowly walked towards his sister first, but as he got up, Kovu coughed up some blood, if he wasn't seen soon, he would die slowly. He approached his sister and nudged her muzzle a couple of times, but there was no sign of life in her. He then put his ear to her mouth to see if she was breathing, but she wasn't. She was dead.

Vitani's eyes were still half way open, so Kovu painfully put a paw on her face and gently closed her eyes. Tears began forming in his green eyes, as he slowly turned away from Vitani and walked towards Kiara.

Kovu whispered ever so quietly, again coughing up some blood, "Kiara...wake...up."

He nudged her white-creamy muzzle with his nose to try and wake her, but she didn't. He painfully said again, 'Kiara, wake up...you can't...die, you...just can't."

He then noticed that a pool of blood had formed on the ground in front of her neck and face and that the flank of her neck was still bleeding a bit. So, he closed his eyes painfully, hoping that this was just a terrible nightmare. Then something caught his attention, he heard some shallow breathing, it was Kiara, she was still alive, but only barely. She was close to death and needed help quickly.

Kovu said painfully, "Kiara, Kiara...can you...hear me?"

To Kovu's surprise, she answered weakly and painfully, "Kovu...I'm so...sorry. I...never meant...for this...to...happen.

Kovu replied, feeling himself grow weaker ever so slowly, "It's ok...Kiara. None of...this is...your fault. It's mine...I told you that I...couldn't...go with you, it's...my...own fault.

As tears began streaming down her face, she answered weakly, "I'm...going to...die...aren't...I."

"No, you...are not...going to die."

Kiara suddenly coughed up some blood, but managed to say, "I...I...love...you."

Tears began streaming down his face, he answered weakly, "I love you...to."

Kiara's breathing became shallower and soon enough, her eyes close and she was finally dead. She died right in front of him. Kovu let loose of his tears and they finally began streaming down his face and then nuzzled her deeply. After he nuzzled her, he licked her cheek one last time and turned away from her.

He walked towards Zaraka to check her breathing, she was alive, so he weakly picked her up and painfully made his way to Rafiki's tree. He turned around and looked at the lifeless bodies of Kiara and his sister, Vitani one last time, then slowly left to Rafiki's tree.

Back at Pride Rock, Nala walked out of the den, curious as to where Simba, Kiara, Kovu and Vitani were. But then she all of a sudden got a scent that wasn't to far off, it smalled like it was blood. So she ran down Pride Rock but happen to run into Kovu. She noticed that Kovu was carrying Zaraka, who was badly injured, just like Kovu was, so she asked worriedly, "Kovu, what happened to you?

Kovu replied painfully, "Kodda came back...again. My body is getting weaker, I'm dying...Nala. Please, take...care of...everyone for...me. Kodda said...he'll be back...to take...control of Pride Rock."

Nala asked worriedly, "Kovu...where is Simba? Where's Vitani and my daughter?

Kovu shut his eyes painfully and said, "They are all dead...Kodda...killed...them.

Nala then took a few steps back and said quietly, "No."

"I'm sorry...Nala."

"Kovu...where are they?"

"They are...back over there."

Nala, without waisting any time, ran in the direction of where Kovu told her and once she arrived, she was in shock, blood was spilled everywhere, staining the grass and dry grounds. She approached Simba, but she noticed that his neck was broken and was dead. Tears started streaming down her face. So she quickly turned away from the gruesome site.

Nala walked over to Vitani and put her paw on her head to see if she was warm, but she wasn't, she was dead.

But once Nala saw Kiara's lifeless corpse, her heart almost shattered. She quickly approached her daughter and nudged her muzzle to try and wake her up, but there was no movement. She was dead and there was nothing she could do but cry into her daughters fur. Nala then pulled back, looked up into the stars and asked, "Why! Why would you do this to me. Kiara's to young to die, she doesn't deserve this fate!"

Nala then said to herself, "Mufassa would never let Kiara die like this, he wouldn't do this to me."

But just as she was going to leave, she heard a cough. So she quickly turned around and saw that Kiara was breathing again. So she quickly approached her daughter and nudged her gently and said, "Kiara sweety, it me. Can you hear me?"

Kiara then opened her brown eyes and smiled weakly, "Hi mom. Mufassa told me to say hi to you."

Nala's jaw just hung open, not believeing what she was seeing. A minute ago, her daughter was gone, but now she's alive. Finally she was able to regain her composure and nuzzled her daughter deeply. For quite some time, the nuuzzled each other deeply, thankful that Kiara wasn't gone.

After they were done nuzzling each other, Kiara tried to get up, but fell back on to the ground because she was still in pain.

Nala then said, "Kiara, just lie down and stay still, let me carry you and we'll get Rafiki to check on you, okay."

As Kiara nodded painfully, Nala slipped Kiara onto her back and carried her to Rafiki.

Once she got there, Nala asked Rafiki, "How's Zaraka, will she be okay?"

He replied, "Yes, she will be fine."

Nala gently laid Kiara down next to Zaraka and asked, "What about Kovu, will he be okay?"

Rafiki looked down for a moment, but then looked at Nala and said painfully, "I'm sorry, but Kovu's dying."

**OMG, I can't believe I just had Vitani die! Please don't hate me for that(lol). **

**Anyway, well, what did you think? I wasn't sure about the part where I had Kiara come back, but hope you enjoyed it overall. ****I'm sorry again if it was a bit brutal, but I Hope you liked it anyway! I tried to make it as best as possible. **

**And sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, I had another writer's block for quite sometime, but I was finally able to update this, so I hope you enjoyed it.:)**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my next Update will be, but I'll try to Update ASAP, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_  
**


	14. Sadness And Fury

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King, but I do own Kodda!**_

_**The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride(Chapter 14)**_

Rafiki looked down for a moment, but then looked at Nala and said painfully, "I'm sorry, but Kovu's dying."

As Rafiki said that, Nala just looked shocked, couldn't believe all that is happening. First, earlier, Vitani had died, Zaraka was close to death, Kiara had died, then Mufasa had resurected her not to long ago, and now is told that Kovu is dying? Nala just couldn't believe it.

Nala regained her composure and asked, still shocked a bit, "Are you sure that there's nothing else you can do for him? Does Kovu have a small chance in surviving...or even the slightest bit?"

Rafiki looked down for a moment, then looked up at Nala and replied, "Well, there's a slim chance he will recover, but it looks like it's highly unlikely."

Nala didn't reply, so Rafiki continued, "All we can do now is hope and pray to the Great Kings that he will recover, okay."

Nala nodded sadly as Rafiki padded her on the shoulder and left to tell everyone else at Pride Rock what the situation was with the Pridelands Monarchs.

Just as Nala was about to leave, she heard a cough behind her. She turned around to see that it was her daughter...so she sighed in relief and walked over to her and asked with a small smile on her face, "Hey, Kiara...can you hear me?"

Kiara opened her eyes, smiled and replied, "Yes, I can hear you."

Nala leaned down and nuzzled her daughter deeply, glad that she at least didn't loose her. After a small while, to Nala's surprise, Kiara was able to get up and from the looks of it, amazingly, her wounds were closed and all that was left from them was just a few scars and that was it.

So, as Kiara got up, she asked, "What's wrong mom...you look sad."

Nala replied, not wanting to tell her daughter the bad news...yet at least, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just a bit tired is all."

"Mom, I know when something's wrong...whenever I see you hanging your head and having droopy eyes, I know something's wrong. Tell me."

"Okay...this is really hard, but...Vitani is...dead and..."

But Nala couldn't finish as Kiara asked, her eyes welling up, not to mention that she is shocked to hear that, "Wh-what...Vitani's dead? But...but how?"

"Well...from what I heard...when Kodda had attacked you, Vitani saw him attack you, so she ran to help you and try to fight off Kodda...but she eventually...died. Kodda was to much for her to handle."

Kiara just stood there in shock, so Nala continued, "But you have to remember, what Vitani did was very brave of her. Not many lionesses would do what she did, especially considering how big Kodda is. Kiara, hunny, she didn't want to loose you...she gave her life away for you, and I'm sure she doesn't regret trying to save you. I know it's hard, but you must honor that."

Tears began streaming down Kiara's face, but responded weakly while crying into her mothers chest, "I do honor what Vitani did...it's just so hard to believe."

After awhile of grieving, Kiara pulled back and asked, "What about Kovu, is he okay?"

Once again, Nala lowered her head with her ears all the way back, and responded sadly, "I'm afraid not...from what Rafiki told me, Kovu lost to much blood before he got here. He...he's most likely not going to make it...I'm sorry Kiara."

More and more tears began streaming down Kiara's face as she said, "Mom, I'm sorry, but I need to be alone."

Nala nodded understandingly as she saw Kiara run on past her, not knowing where her daughter would run off. She prayed that she would come home unharmed after grieving.

So, Kiara just kept on running and running further out into the Pridelands, not wanting to believe that Kovu to would most likely die on her to, just like Vitani did. After about ten minutes of running, she came to a stop, and just flopped onto the ground and cried her heart out for Vitani and Kovu. Besides her mom and her childhood friends, Vitani and Kovu were the two she most cared about...especially Kovu.

Kovu was the one lion she ever had come to love so much. She gave her heart to him. She loved him so much that she would do anything for him, she would even die for him.

After awhile, rain had started falling on her, but Kiara didn't care. As Kiara let out a roar of sadness, a big crack of thunder was heard. The rain got heavier as she cried her heart out even more. By the time she stopped crying and grieving, her golden fur was all soaked with rain water, but she could care less. She felt as if her heart had been torn out and felt all alone.

It was still raining at a good pace, and every now and then thunder was heard. Eventually, she slowly rose to her paws and began her journey back home. As she continued walking home, her sadness was slowly changing over to anger and fury. She wanted to rip Kodda's life out of him, just like he did to her. She wanted to make him pay for all that he's done to her.

The rain water began weighing her down even more, making it harder for her to continue her journey home, so she shook the water off her fur, though she was still soaked b/c it was still raining, but not as heavily as earlier.

She then stopped as she looked far ahead of her...it looked like it was Kodda, making his way towards Pride Rock. Kiara began to growl and her fur bristled up and ran at him with full speed. She would make him pay for his crimes and wouldn't allow him to harm anyone else again, even if it meant death. She would do it for her pride, she would do it for her mother and she certainly would do it for Vitani and Kovu!

As she neared him quickly, he had no time to react, as Kiara slammed her paw into his head and yelled, "You will pay for all the crimes you've done! Especially with what you've done to Vitani and Kovu!"

With that, she slammed her paw into his face again and he hit the ground hard. Kodda began heaving heavily, but got up quickly and said evilly while mocking her a bit, "Ahh, well, look who's back from the dead...the worthless Queen of the Pridelands. So, why are you all wet...were you being a big crybaby because of your worthless mate almost being dead?"

Kodda chuckled a bit, as Kiara's brown eyes flashed with anger and snarled furiously, "No, but you will be near begging me to spare your life in just a few moments!"

And with that, Kiara leapt at him again, but Kodda dodged her attack, smirked and leapt at her and slammed his paw into Kiara's face! She hit the ground hard, but as soon as she got up, he racked his claws accross her eye and she roared in pain! Her head throbbed a bit, but she didn't let that slow her down as she quickly whirled her head back towards him, her eyes flashing with fury, causing a little blood to fly through the air off her face, and attacked again!

She jumped at him and slashed him across the face and he roared in pain! Kiara leapt at him again and tried to snag his neck, but she ended up missing as Kodda just barely dodged the attack! Kodda ran up to her and slammed his mighty paw into her face and as she hit the ground hard, he ran up to her again and sunk his teeth deep into her hind leg, and unexpectedly to Kiara, he dug his teeth in so deep that he then broke her right hind leg and then began crushing it with his paw, causing blood to spew out of her hind leg. Kiara roared in tremendous agony!

Kodda then got on top of her and said, "Time to join Kovu!"

So Kodda sank his teeth into Kiara's neck as she roared in even more pain! Kiara felt his teeth dig in deeper into her neck, causing blood to rush out of her neck, but with all the rage and fury she had, she got her foreleg loose and and said outloud, "Die you monster," and Kiara racked her claws and sliced into his throat!

Kodda immediatly let go of Kiara's neck and roared out in agony. Kiara saw Kodda trying to stop the blood from coming out of his throat, but failed as it kep spurting out onto the ground and soon Kodda fell to the ground and soon died, his jaw hung slack with blood flowing out of his mouth.

Kiara slowly limped away from Kodda's dead body, but fell back onto the ground, due to her broken hind leg. Blood continued quickly rushing out of her hind leg and was swelling up a bit. As for her neck wound, it wasn't really deep and wasn't life-threatening and the bleeding was slowing down.

Kiara tried getting up again, but soon fell back down, so she roared for help, but the pain in her hind leg was to much for her, so she didn't bother trying to get back up, because it would just make it worse. So she just laid there on her side until help came.

**Hey ya'll, I'm VERY SORRY for not updating this story, I've been very busy lately with college work etc. but I will try my best to Update my stories, okay. XD**

**Anyway, well, what did ya think? Hope you enjoyed it! I worked very hard on this Chapter so R&R and tell me what you think, okay.^^**

**Anyway, I don't know when the next Update will be, but I'll try my best to get it up ASAP, okay!!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Elliot Williams 20  
**_


	15. Trouble Again Arises!

**The Lion King 3: The Dark Pride (Chapter 15)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any lion king characters, but I do own Keisha and Kanaka! Anyway, Enjoy!_

So, as Kiara waited for help, she heard some movement about fifty yards away, curious as to what it was, she carefully walked over to the bushes and then saw one of her friends injured pretty badly. So, as fast as she could, walked over and asked, "Oh my god, what hap..."

But she couldn't finish her sentence as the lioness yelled, "No, Kiara, it's a trap, don't come any closer!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Kiara, no!"

"What happ..."

But she couldn't finish as she tripped over a rock and fell on a long, skinny, sharp pointed branch which ended up stabbing her already injured leg and went right on through her hind leg! Kiara shreiked, pain surging through her leg and throughout her body! The only way for her to get her hind leg loose was to lift it up until the branch was completely out of her leg. Till then, she was stuck and couldn't move anywhere!

Kiara lifted her head and saw the sharp branch sticking out of her leg, she yelled again in extreme pain as she tried over and over to try to get her leg loose! By now, her leg was completely covered with blood that flowed like a small stream across the ground.

The other injured lioness named Keisha was in shock and couldn't bear to see her friend in so much pain, she tried to move and help but was to weak to do so.

Back at Rafiki's tree, Kovu actually awoke, he had heard Kiara's loud shriek...he was still weak though, but he tried not to let his injured body stop him! Rafiki saw that he was awake as said to Kovu, "You are not going anywhere, you are to injured to go anywhere."

Kovu, breathing fast, replied, "But...I have to get up and help...Kiara! I though I heard her shreik in pain...I must help her!"

"You dink you heard Kiara yell? I certainly didn't hear a thing."

Kovu irritated, replied, "Then you must be deaf monkey...I heard her loud and clear...now get out of the way!"

"Not in dis condition, you are just hearing tings...it's common not to hear and see tings correctly when someone's been out of it for quite some time. I didn't hear a ting, and old Rafiki knows when sometings suspicious is going on outside."

"The reason why you didn't hear anything is because age is catching up with you...you must be like what...three-hundred years old...no one can even understand what you say...now let me through, my mate needs me!"

Kovu, with all the strength he had, bolted right past Rafiki and into the savanna, determined to find his mate! As he continued running, for some odd reason, he felt himself gaining more strength and having more energy...and didn't feel as much pain in his body as he did earlier! He said to himself, "Hm, that's strange, how can I have more strength and energy than before when I was injured?"

But he decided to worry about it later, right now he was focused on finding his mate and helping her!

Back to where Kiara was, Kiara felt her leg becoming numb, she couldn't feel her injured leg because of the blood loss. She had lost a good amount of blood and was on the verge of going into a deep unconsciousness! Her friend Keisha wasn't feeling much better, but she was doing her best to stay awake and talk to Kiara to help her stay awake.

"Kiara, Kiara can you hear me? Everything's going to be...ok, you just need to stay awake!"

Kiara's eyes were half closed as she weakly replied, "No it......won't. It's hopeless, I can't feel my leg...anymore. I've already lost...a good amount...of blood......I'm going to die...it's hopeless.

"No Kiara, it's not hopeless...help is...on the way...you're going to...be ok."

"Then why has...help not come yet...I called for help awhile...ago.

Keisha stayed quiet, she didn't know how to answer that. Help had been called a long time ago and no one has arrived! She could feel that whatever lion did this to her and Kiara was coming back soon, she just didn't know when.

"I'm not sure why it hasn't arrived yet, but it will, don't give up, okay."

Kiara weakly lifted her head to look at her injured leg and blood was everywhere...she had already broken her leg and now this had to happen. She asked herself, "Could this day get any worse?"

So she rested her head back on the ground and closed her eyes, waiting for death to take her; half of her body felt numb and if no help arrived soon, life would just get worse for her and Keisha, though Keisha wasn't injured as much as Kiara was.

Back to where Kovu was, he had been running for awhile now and soon enough, he smelled the scent of blood nearby, so he picked up the pace and soon enough, he arrived at a horrifying site! His mates condition was in horrible condition and Keish didn't look so good either...so he roared for help!

Keisha opened her eyes and saw Kovu and said, "Kovu, thank goodness you're here...we called for...help a long time...ago. Kiara, I'm not sure how much longer she has, but she needs to be seen immediately...if she has any hope of surviving!"

Kovu nodded and walked over to where his mate was...his bright green eyes were welling up a little, her condition was unexplainable, lost for words, he leaned down towards her face and nudged Kiara's jaw softly and asked, "Kiara...Kiara, can you hear me? It's me, Kovu...you got to wake up now!

Though she didn't, her eyes remained closed, so he lowered his ear down to where Kiara's jaw hung slack and listened for any breathing...she was alive, but was in horrible condition. He put his paw on her head and noticed that her body was becoming cold. Kovu began to panic and looked to her hind leg and saw that her leg was caught. He examined it closely, then closed his eyes painfully for a moment, then reopened them and as gently as he could, began to lift Kiara's hind leg to get her loose so he could take her to Rafiki!

As he was lifting it, the sound of it was the worst sound he could ever hear, but soon got her hing leg free! He licked some of the blood off of her leg where the wound was, though some if it was dried of her once beautiful golden fur. He then heard someone stop next to him, he looked and saw that it was Kanaka with a worried expression.

"Kanaka, take Keisha to Rafiki, okay. I'll take Kiara."

Kanaka nodded sadly and picked up Keisha as gently as she could and took off for the tree of life. Kovu grabbed Kiara by the nape of her neck and put her on his back and quickly bolted in the same direction of Kanaka, to the tree of life! As Kovu left with Kiara, a lion with piercing red eyes watched evilly as Kovu disappeared into the distance. The lion grinned evilly as he himself disapeared to the Outlands!

Once Kovu got there, Rafiki had just gotten done examining Keisha and said to Kovu that she would be alright, and that she just needed some medicine for her wounds and rest and she would be fine. Kovu walked in with Kiara on his back, glared at Rafiki because he had tried to stop him from leaving, though Rafiki bad, he apologized to Kovu. But to him, it would take awhile to forgive Rafiki even though he knew the baboon was truly sorry.

So, Kovu gently put Kiara down and waited outside for the results. Once Rafiki was done, he came out to Kovu and said with a sad face, "I've stopped the bleeding but Kiara's hind leg is severely broken and lost an good amount of blood, but you got her to me just in time...she will live, but Kiara will go in and out of consciousness, due to the lack of blood. For now, she needs lots of rest and medicine and she should be fine."

Kovu responded sadly, also trying to keep his frustration in, "How long will it be before her leg is healed?"

"Well, more than likely, it'll be a good four to five weeks before she is completely healed. Right now, I have a leaf with medicine in it wrapped around her leg for the time being, you are welcome to stay if you wish and I'll let the pride know about this trajedy."

Kovu nodded and walked inside; he saw Keisha laying on her side asleep. Kovu walked over towards Kiara and said, "Kiara, are you awake? It's me, Kovu."

To his surprise, she opened her eyes and asked, wasn't sure if she was just seeing a vision of Kovu or if it was actually him, "Kovu, it that really......you?"

Kovu smiled weakly and replied, "Yes dear, it's really me...you aren't imagining it. Somehow, I'm not sure how I got better, but I'm thankful for it...maybe it was the Great Kings of the past that helped me."

Kiara smiled and she slipped her head under Kovu's chin the best she could, purring a little and replied, "Oh, Kovu, I'm so glad...you're feeling better. I was afraid I'd never...see you again."

They continued nuzzling each other for a few moments and when they stopped, Kovu layed down beside Kiara, looked into her beautiful brown eyes, and also taking in every part of her beauty...and finally said, "Kiara, I'm so glad that you'll be ok, you scared me, I thought you were going to leave me...but I'm glad you didn't...I would be a wreck without you.

Kovu paused for a moment, then continued, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Kiara smiled, blushed a little at his comment, and replied, "And you're the best thing that has ever happened to me...we are one."

Kovu smiled and said, "Yes, we are one."

So they both closed their eyes and eventually fell asleep.

**Well, what did you think? Hope you liked it. I tried to make the chapter as good as possible.I'm Very Sorry for not Updating this in like forever, was in a big writers block, hopefully updating this chapter will get me going on my other stories! And wow, I haven't updated this story in nearly 1 year, wow, I'm very sorry for not uploading this sooner, I didn't realize it was that long(lol)!^^  
**

**Anyway, again, I'm not sure when the next Update will be, but I promise to do my best to Update ASAP, okay!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, but for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01**_


End file.
